La tarde que cambió mi vida
by KarlitaHM21
Summary: Historia sobre Haruka & Michiru, esta historia las chicas y todos los personajes aparecerán como personas normales (no serán sailors scouts) habrá romance, pasión, humor y ¡lemmon!. Yuri, amor chica/chica.
1. Capítulo No 1

¡Hola lectores! aquí se presenta una historia sobre las bellas Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, mi pareja favorita del ánime Sailor Moon. Este es mi primer fic y espero sea del agrado de las personas que lo lean, apreciaré comentarios constructivos para ir mejorando y así poder tomar sugerencias para desarrollar la historia.

¡Advertencia! Esta historia contendrá lemmon de acuerdo al avance que vaya teniendo, pero también será romántica y con un toque humorístico. En el inicio de cada capítulo que contenga lemmon, lo haré saber para quienes prefieran no leerlo.

Aclaro que los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mente maestra de Naoko Takeuchi y únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos.

Bien, sin más preámbulo, les dejo la historia de mis queridas Haruka y Michiru… Espero que se diviertan tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola.

 **Todo comenzó la tarde de un domingo…**

 **-Hola –** dijo, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

Pasaron casi 10 segundos para que la chica que tenía al frente pudiera responder

 **-Ho... hola... –** respondió nerviosa y tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco de sus mejillas

Un incómodo silencio invadió, y luego…

 **-¿Tú eras quien interpretaba una hermosa melodía en violín?**

No hubo respuesta…

 **-Lo siento, me llamo Haruka, mucho gusto. Supongo que no me respondes porque eres de las chicas que no habla con extraños. ¿Cómo te llamas? –** dijo mostrando nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa

De nuevo sin respuesta

Al no tener una sola respuesta más que un breve y frío "Hola" Haruka comprendió que su presencia era mal recibida en ese lugar o al menos eso le daba a entender la mirada de la chica que sostenía el violín con ambas manos apretándolo con fuerza, así que con un poco de molestia y confusión decidió irse y dejar a la chica sola. Antes de irse pensó en preguntarle por qué se había molestado tanto con su presencia y por qué ni siquiera quiso responder a sus preguntas, si lo único que Haruka quería era saludarla y felicitarla por su gran talento para interpretar una melodía tan hermosa pero luego pensó que no tenía caso preguntárselo porque no conocía a esa chica, no era alguien que realmente le importara y sobre todo era alguien que jamás volvería a ver…. ¿o sí?...

 **No, no tiene caso** – pensó Haruka – así que solamente optó por despedirse lo más "cordialmente" posible sin demostrar la molestia que había causado la actitud de la chica que no se dignó a responder a ninguna de sus dos preguntas

 **-Bueno, veo que quieres estar sola** – empezó diciendo Haruka y luego de dos o tres segundos de silencio, continuó – **entonces… no te molesto más. Lamento haber interrumpido tu fabulosa interpretación** – concluyó, haciendo que las últimas dos palabras que había pronunciado sonaran con un poco de sarcasmo

 **-Cuídate, adiós** \- dijo esto alzando la mano derecha y empezando a caminar en la dirección por donde había llegado

La chica observó como Haruka se alejaba de ella y de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco, al escucharlo, la chica del violín bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su instrumento en la grama, después de todo el violín se había caído por culpa del sudor en sus manos a causa del nerviosismo que le había provocado el encuentro con Haruka, pero ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

Ver el violín tirado en la grama hizo que la violinista por fin reaccionara por completo y rápidamente bajó a retomar su instrumento y a quitarle el poco de grama que había quedado en él. Cuando terminó de limpiar su instrumento desvió su vista en la dirección por donde se había marchado Haruka, y a lo lejos pudo observar que Haruka iba caminando con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto y con la cabeza levemente levantada dando la impresión que caminaba con la mirada hacia el cielo.

Cuando vio que la silueta de Haruka había desaparecido por completo, sólo pensó en lo tonta que se había visto al no responder nada, ni siquiera pudo responder cual era su nombre con un amable y sencillo "Mucho gusto Haruka, mi nombre es Michiru"… al darse cuenta de lo fácil que podía haber respondido se dijo a sí misma **-Eres una tonta Michiru** \- poniendo la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y cerrando levemente sus ojos

Luego de su pequeño "autoinsulto" procedió a guardar su violín y a retirarse de la pequeña colina donde se encontraba y donde hacía algunos momentos había vivido la experiencia más nerviosa de toda su vida, sin imaginar que vendrían más experiencias igual o más nerviosas que esa…

Michiru volvió a su casa y luego de saludar a su familia, entró a su habitación, se cambió de ropa preparándose para dormir ya que el siguiente día empezaban sus clases en la preparatoria y quería descansar lo más que pudiera para iniciar el primer día de clases con mucha energía y llegar lo más temprano posible para que le diera tiempo conocer todas las instalaciones de su centro de estudios. Pero antes de irse a la cama, quiso contemplar el anochecer, así que se sentó en el balcón interno que tenía la gran ventana de su habitación, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y recostando su mejía izquierda en sus rodillas que ahora estaban elevadas. Se puso a contemplar el cielo nocturno que estaba adornado por una hermosa luna que iluminaba el jardín de su casa y las calles de una forma majestuosa. Admirando el bello anochecer y sin darse cuenta, Michiru empezó a recordar el evento que había vivido ese día en la pequeña colina con "aquel extraño" del que ya sabía su nombre y que sin pretenderlo, se escapó de su boca y pronunció casi en susurro **– Haruka –**

 **Flashback - (En la colina)**

Desde hacía poco menos de dos años, debido a su escasa vida social, Michiru iba cada domingo por la tarde a una pequeña colina que se encontraba a unos minutos de su casa a practicar con su violín y a observar el atardecer que tanto le gustaba porque le hacía sentir relajada. La bella violinista sentía que en aquella colina podía dejar fluir cualquier pensamiento e inspiración que llegara a su mente sin ningún tipo de preocupación o interrupción.

Sin duda estar en ese tranquilo lugar y acompañada de su mejor amigo, el violín, hacían que cada tarde fuera un momento especial, único y personal para Michiru quien había definido esa pequeña colina como su propio paraíso ya que solamente ella llegaba a ese lugar, esto porque la mayoría o todas las personas que tenían acceso a esa colina, se quejaban de la cuesta muy empinada que tenía de manera que no se molestaban en intentar subir y preferían disfrutar solamente en la parte baja de dicha colina. Cosa que no le molestaba para nada a Michiru porque así podía disfrutar ella sola de la vista y nadie estaría interrumpiendo su práctica de violín, ni sus pensamientos.

Aquel domingo no era diferente para Michiru, la violinista se encontraba contemplando el atardecer desde su, autonombrado pequeño paraíso, sumergida en sus pensamientos y entonando las bellas notas de la melodía Romeo & Juliet con su violín. Esa escena de Michiru con su violín y ese hermoso atardecer era un momento mágico, verla acariciando ese instrumento de cuerdas con tanta dulzura y pasión mientras salían unas encantadoras notas, era digno de admirarse y a cualquier persona hipnotizaría tal escena.

De pronto esa bella escena se vio interrumpida por el crujir de unas hojas y unos lentos pasos que a pesar de no ser escandalosos, hicieron que Michiru se desconcentrara y dejara de entonar la melodía. Michiru con la miraba buscaba la dirección de donde provenían esos pasos pero no logró encontrarles ubicación debido a que ya estaba oscureciendo. Mientras ella seguía escuchando los pasos acercarse cada vez más, se preguntaba ¿quién era el intruso o intrusa que se había atrevido a llegar a aquel lugar que proclamaba como suyo? ¿Qué insolente persona llegaba a interrumpir sus pensamientos y su inspiración con el violín?

Pronto sus preguntas tendrían respuesta, ya que escuchaba que los pasos al parecer iban directamente a donde ella estaba parada. Con la mirada fija y molesta por la interrupción, Michiru solamente esperaba ver a esa persona para reclamarle de la manera más sutil y elegante posible por su interrupción e invasión.

Después de unos segundos más de espera, por fin, bajo la sombra de los árboles se empezaba a formar una figura y a medida que se iba acercando, ésta figura empezaba a tomar una forma más clara, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Michiru pudiera observar que quién se había atrevido a interrumpir sus pensamientos y a desconcentrarla había sido un galante chico rubio que se acercaba con una enorme y bella sonrisa hasta quedar frente a Michiru, que parecía haber entrado instantáneamente a un estado de shock, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o a la persona más bella que jamás había visto.

Pasaron unos cinco segundos y allí estaba ese "inoportuno joven", parado frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, cual pirata que encuentra su tesoro más hermoso y que por mucho tiempo había buscado. Pero Michiru parecía aún estar en shock, su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción a pesar de que segundos antes de que el rubio apareciera frente a ella, claramente se podía observar en su rostro que estaba molesta por la desconcentración que le había provocado el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban a ella.

La sonrisa de ese bello inoportuno le había hecho olvidar su enojo y no podía apartar su mirada de aquel hermoso rostro. A pesar de estar en estado de shock, un pensamiento y deseo lograron filtrarse en la mente de Michiru. Dicho pensamiento era que ese lindo rostro y esa perfecta sonrisa eran merecedores de estar en una bella pintura y su deseo era ser ella la persona que llevara a cabo esa bella obra de arte. Michiru deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pedirle al rubio que fuera su modelo para una de sus pinturas pero el problema de la violinista era que ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su pensamiento. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos pero no podían moverse para poder manifestarle al chico parado frente a ella, su idea y deseo de retratarlo.

Los segundos y minutos pasaron, Michiru perdida en su pensamiento y deseo, no se percató que "el rubio" le estaba haciendo preguntas, solamente reaccionó un poco para decir un tímido "Hola" y de milagro logró escuchar que "el guapo joven" parado frente a ella mencionó cual era su nombre:

 _ **-Lo siento, me llamo Haruka, mucho gusto. Supongo que no me respondes porque eres de las chicas que no habla con extraños. ¿Cómo te llamas? –**_

A Michiru le tomó varios segundos poder procesar cada palabra que Haruka le estaba diciendo, su mente trabajaba a una velocidad tan baja que no obedecía lo que Michiru quería, no sabía cómo responder o cómo actuar. Su cabeza y su cuerpo estaban dominados a su totalidad por el nerviosismo que sin explicación alguna había invadido todo su ser.

Después de muchísimos segundos o de algunos minutos, Michiru parecía haber dominado los nervios que la apresaban, pero se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado tarde, "el rubio" de hermosa sonrisa ya estaba de espaldas a ella y se estaba retirando. Entonces, como si se tratase de un cortometraje, Michiruo repasó por su cabeza lo que acaba de ocurrir y se dio cuenta que había quedado como una tonta frente Haruka al no poderle responder más que con un frío y nervioso saludo.

 _ **-Eres una tonta Michiru**_ _– se dijo poniendo la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y cerrando levemente sus ojos_

 **Fin del Flashback - (En la colina)**

Después de haber revivido en su mente lo sucedido en la pequeña colina, con un poco de decepción y vergüenza por su actuación ante "el guapo desconocido" Michiru pensó que lo mejor era irse a la cama a dormir y no pensar más en lo sucedido, así que se puso de pie y con la mano derecha tomó la cortina para correrla y cerrar con seguro la ventana pero su intento por correr la cortina se vio interrumpido cuando Michiru nuevamente entraba a un estado de shock… ¡no podía ser cierto!... desde su ventana, gracias a la bella iluminación de la luna, pudo observar que frente a su casa pasaba Haruka caminando a paso lento con una sonrisa igual de hermosa que la que había mostrado en la colina y examinando el camino como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba frente a ese lugar

 **-No puede ser, el chico de la colina –** dijo Michiru, claramente nerviosa y asombrada

Michiru pensó salir corriendo para hablarle, ofrecerle una disculpa por no haberle respondido en la colina, para decirle cual era su nombre, y ¿por qué no ser un poco atrevida? Pedirle que fuera su modelo para una de sus pinturas, esta vez no iba a permitir que sus nervios la dominaran.

Y así fue, Michiru venció sus nervios y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal de su casa, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, cruzó la puerta y en cuanto dio unos tres pasos, sintió como una ráfaga de viento estremecía su cuerpo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que por salir corriendo y no dejar que sus nervios la vencieran de nuevo, había salido únicamente con su vestimenta de dormir que consistía en un cómodo camisón de seda color azul marino con encaje en color beige sin mangas, que de largo le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y que enmarcaba su escultural y bien formado cuerpo, sobra mencionar que obviamente Michiru no llevaba sus prendas "íntimas"; por lo que súbitamente se detuvo… ¿Cómo iba a presentarse frente a él vestida así? ¿Qué iba a pensar Haruka al verla de esa forma? Seguramente se burlaría de ella al ver que salía en "pijama" supuso Michiru, defraudándose un poco por no poder aclarar las cosas con "el rubio" y no poder verle de nuevo.

La bella violinista pensó en subir lo más rápido que pudiera a su habitación y colocarse alguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo y volver a salir… pero analizó, acertadamente, que ya para cuando ella volviera a bajar Haruka ya habría terminado el recorrido frente a su casa a pesar de caminar a paso lento. Así que de nuevo con decepción caminó para su habitación, y fue a acostarse a su cama no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido por la ventana para ver si contaba con un poco de suerte y podía observar a Haruka de nuevo pero tal como había pensado, ya no había rastro ni sombra de "él". Sin más que hacer para remediar su patética actuación en la colina, Michiru decidió ir a su cama y descansar para tener suficiente energía en su primer día de clases, pero no logró dormir sin antes dar innumerables vueltas en su cama, recordando lo vivido en la colina y pensando en por qué se había puesto nerviosa con el rubio y sobre todo se preguntaba por qué de pronto sentía interés por volver a Haruka, nada de eso tenía sentido para ella. Justificó sus pensamientos, diciéndole a sí misma que seguramente se debía a los nervios que sentía por su primer día en la preparatoria, si eso debió ser… sus pensamientos cansaron su mente hasta que por fin cayó rendida ante el sueño y cansada de dar tantas vueltas en la cama.

Era la primera vez que caminaba por ese lugar y al encontrarse con esa colina no lo pensó tanto y decidió subir a la parte más alta de dicha colina para explorarla. A medida que iba subiendo escuchaba unas bellas notas que eran entonadas por un violín, así que inmediatamente inició la búsqueda del lugar exacto de donde provenía la melodía. Siguió avanzando pero justo cuando creía que estaba cerca de ver a la persona que interpretaba la melodía, el silencio invadió el lugar y el sonido del violín desapareció; pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de algún tipo de alucinación de su parte creyendo haber escuchado las notas del violín. Pero esto no detuvo su paso ya que se encontraba a muy pocos pasos de quedar en la cima de la colina.

Al llegar a la parte alta de la colina, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con una hermosa chica sosteniendo un violín, sin duda alguna ella era quien interpretaba la melodía que le había atrapado… Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de saber quién era esa bella chica, quería felicitarla y pedirle que siguiera interpretando la melodía…

Lamentablemente para Haruka las cosas no habían salido bien como lo esperaba, al parecer a la chica del violín no le había agradado nada su presencia y después de unos minutos procedió a retirarse con molestia ante la actitud descortés de la violinista.

 **-Era de suponerse, siendo tan hermosa tenía que ser engreída y desconfiada. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí saludarle y felicitarla –** pensó Haruka mientras se alejaba de la chica que sostenía el violín

Retomó su camino de regreso a la parte baja de la colina con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón de mezclilla, observando el cielo y dando un suspiro como de decepción.

Al regresar a la parte baja de la colina siguió su camino, explorando las calles y caminando sin rumbo. Haruka quien había llegado de su largo viaje el día anterior, decidió salir a caminar para conocer la nueva ciudad en la que estaría su nuevo hogar. A pesar del incómodo momento vivido con la violinista, Haruka creía que era un hermoso lugar y sintió que el corazón le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, que algo bueno le traería esa ciudad.

Haruka caminaba y caminaba sin percatarse que lo había hecho durante todo el día, salió de su casa cuando el sol empezaba a manifestar su calor y sin darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió, entró la noche. Haruka decidió contemplar un poco más a la hermosa luna de aquella noche y bajó el ritmo de sus pasos, sintiendo como el aire fresco alborotaba un poco su cabellos rubios. Había decidido que ya era hora de regresar a su casa y mientras caminaba por las calles que le llevarían de vuelta a su residencia, pasó por una casa que tenía un lindo jardín, era una casa muy elegante y que sin duda por la fachada de ésta, podía suponer que pertenecía a una familia de un alto status económico.

Admirando el gran jardín que poseía la elegante casa, en su cabeza se coló el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la colina. Haruka se sorprendió al recordar ese incómodo episodio puesto que le había llegado de la nada a su mente y no encontraba el porqué lo había recordado, pero a pesar de eso, de manera involuntaria sonrió ante el recuerdo y prosiguió su camino de regreso a casa a paso lento. Pero al continuar su recorrido frente al bello jardín, una sensación extraña le invadió, era como si sintiera que alguien le observaba o que alguien le controlaba, sintió el impulso de buscar de donde provenía la o las miradas que sentía pero al desconocer por completo el lugar prefirió únicamente avanzar hasta salir de esa calle.

Haruka caminó unos metros más por las calles de la ciudad antes de llegar a su casa y pasó frente a una cafetería que quizá no era la más elegante de la ciudad, se veía sencilla pero sí muy acogedora, decidió pasar comprando un café para tomarlo mientras terminaba de llegar a su casa. Entró y ordenó su café, mientras estaba esperando que le entregaran su pedido, observó que en una esquina de la cafetería se encontraba una chica de rostro hermoso, cabello castaño y bellos ojos color miel a los que no se les podía admirar tan bien debido a que unas lágrimas salían de ellos… la curiosidad por saber qué le había pasado a la chica le invadió pero pensó que volvería a suceder lo mismo que en la colina y el encuentro con la violinista, no quería volver a sentir que incomodaba a otra persona así que prefirió no acercarse a la chica que no dejaba de llorar. Haruka se encontraba observando a la pelicastaña pero no se acercó, de pronto los ojos color miel se encontraron con los ojos de Haruka quien al sentirse al descubierto se sonrojó y solamente le brindó una tímida sonrisa en forma de saludo. La de pelo castaño se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas y le sonrió de vuelta, se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y caminó hacia donde estaba Haruka, el rostro de la chica que antes estaba lleno de lágrimas ahora parecía lleno de alegría y las lágrimas se habían evaporado por completo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Haruka.

Luego de unos segundos observándose, Haruka y la chica ojos color miel se presentaron formalmente

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Ann, mucho gusto –** dijo la chica de pelo castaño, brindándole a Haruka una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo

Haruka se sorprendió por tan efusivo saludo y abrazo **-¿por qué la bella violinista no pudo saludarme como esta chica? –** pensó Hurka, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de haber recordado ¡de nuevo! a "la violinista" sin explicación alguna y rápidamente agitó su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente que no tenía motivo alguno para colarse. Haruka dejó su pensamiento por un lado y reaccionó **– Mucho gusto Ann, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh –** respondiendo con una de sus coquetas sonrisas y tomando su mando derecha para darle un beso en forma de saludo. Este acto sorprendió y encantó a Ann, sonrojándose por las mejillas, esto fue notado por Haruka y sonrió, ya que le gustaba ver cómo hacía sonrojar a cada chica que se lo proponía y hasta a las que no se proponía.

Ann luego de unos minutos insistiéndole a Haruka de que se sentara con ella en la mesa donde estaba, logró convencer a Haruka y se digirieron a la mesa. Conversaron unos minutos de cosas triviales para tomar confianza, hasta que Ann se atrevió a indagar más sobre Haruka, y le empezaba a hacer preguntas…

 **-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad? –** preguntó Ann

 **\- Sí y no –** respondió Haruka moviendo levemente de lado a lado su cabeza, dejando un poco confundida a la joven de ojos miel **– te explico –** continuó Haruka **– nací aquí en Tokio pero cuando tenía dos o tres años, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Italia, desde entonces no había regresado a esta ciudad y por eso para mí es como si fuera una ciudad completamente nueva-** terminó su breve explicación Haruka

 **-Entiendo-** respondió Ann asintiendo con la cabeza **– ya decía yo que nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo –** continuó diciendo sonrojándose de nuevo

Haruka sólo atinó a sonreír de lado, pensando en que de nuevo había conseguido su objetivo cada vez que conocía a una chica. Decidió cambiar el tema un poco, ya que aún continuaba con la curiosidad de saber por qué Ann estaba llorando cuando la vio por primera vez, entonces sin dudarlo más

 **-Oye, perdona que me meta en asuntos que no me incumben pero cuando estaba esperando que me entregaran mi café, vi que estabas llorando, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tus lágrimas?-** se atrevió a preguntar Haruka

Ann bajó un poco la mirada pero respondió

 **-Bueno, en realidad es una tontería pero tuve una discusión con mi novio y me dejó sola aquí –** respondió con un poco de vergüenza

 **-Discúlpame, no debí preguntar-** se apresuró a decir Haruka con algo de pena

 **-Oh no te preocupes, ya no me afecta y a decir verdad creo que debo agradecerle a mi novio el que hayamos discutido y se haya marchado dejándome sola aquí –** comentó Ann

 **-Y eso ¿Por qué? –** preguntó Haruka con una mirada de confusión

 **-Porque gracias a eso, tuve la fortuna de conocerte-** respondió Ann con una mirada un poco pícara, lo cual sorprendió a Haruka

 **-Gracias preciosa, para mí también ha sido una fortuna conocerte-** respondió Haruka con una mirada coqueta, no dio tiempo a que Ann respondiera y continuó diciendo **– Bueno preciosa, debo irme, he pasado todo el día fuera de mi casa, debo prepararme y descansar un poco ya que mañana debo ir a estudiar. Ha sido un verdadero placer conversar contigo, espero que podamos vernos otro día y que las cosas mejoren con tu novio y sino es así, aquí me tienes a tus órdenes –** dijo Haruka de nuevo con coquetería y tomando la mano derecha de Ann para darle un tierno beso **– Recuerda que teniendo unos ojos tan hermosos, no debes cubrirlos con lágrimas y menos si esas lágrimas son provocadas por alguien que no te valora –** concluyó Haruka aún sosteniendo la mano derecha de Ann

Ann quedó sorprendida pero más que sorprendida, quedó hipnotizada por todo lo que Haruka le decía y le demostraba… su galantería, amabilidad, coquetería, elegancia pero sobre todo por su belleza. Haruka en tan sólo una pequeña charla con la chica de ojos color miel, había logrado "flecharla" y a Haruka le gustaba notar que lograba encantar a las chicas aunque nunca pretendiera tener nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

 **-Gracias Haruka, lo recordaré y no lloraré más por él, sobre todo ahora que te he conocido-** respondió Ann, aún con el "hechizo Haruka" por su cuerpo

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** dijo Haruka, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de la cafetería para salir.

Al estar en la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir por completo, giró su vista hacia Ann, le sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó el ojo derecho. Este acto hizo que Ann se sonrojara y diera un suspiro.

Cuando Ann vio que Haruka había salido por completo, recordó que no le había preguntado en dónde vivía o a qué colegio asistía. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió a buscar a Haruka para pedirle cuánta información le fuera necesaria para volver a encontrarse con "él" pero al parecer Haruka tenía prisa por marcharse ya que al salir, no había rastro alguno de la dirección que había tomado, parecía como si el viento hubiera hecho que Haruka desapareciera. Ann se decepcionó un poco al no encontrar a Haruka y solo pidió al cielo que le ayudará a volver a ver al "hermoso rubio" para luego tomar su camino y dirigirse a su casa.

Haruka por fin había logrado llegar a su casa, después de un día… ¿cómo llamarle? ¿raro? ¿Divertido? ¿Loco? ¿Sorprendente?... En realidad a pesar de la situación incómoda con la violinista en la colina, el momento divertido y coqueto con Ann, el sustos de sentir que alguien le vigilaba con la mirada mientras pasaba por aquella elegante casa, y otras situaciones de menos importancia (para Haruka) como el hecho de coquetear con cada chica por cada diferente calle por la que caminaba y que éstas le hicieran caso, entregándole a Haruka su número de teléfono para que les llamase y causando uno que otro lío entre éstas chicas y sus respectivos novios…el día no había sido malo **\- creo que fue divertido mi primer día en mi casi nueva ciudad-** dijo Haruka riendo con diversión **– Ahora, ¿qué haré con todos estos números de teléfono?-** se preguntó Haruka, con su dedo índice en su barbilla y con su mirada alzada hacia el techo **– quizá en algún momento los utilice –** dijo y procedió a guardarlos en una de sus gavetas de su buró.

Terminó de guardar los papelitos con números de teléfono y se dirigió hacia su closet para tomar una de sus pijamas y se la colocó para ir a la cama y dormir. El haber caminado durante todo el día y por varias calles de la ciudad, haría que cualquiera estaría muerto de cansancio y con dejar caer su cabeza a la almohada, inmediatamente entraría a un profundo sueño. Pero increíblemente Haruka no podía dormir, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y de pensar en cómo sería su nueva vida en la ciudad y cómo sería el nuevo colegio al que asistiría, tenía algún presentimiento de que quizá la experiencia en la nueva ciudad y en el nuevo colegio sería diferente a las demás ciudades y colegios donde había estudiado, pero ¿era un buen o mal presentimiento? Durante el día y el recorrido por la ciudad, no se había puesto a pensar en las preguntas que ahora se hacía y no había sentido presentimiento alguno sobre la nueva vida que ahora llevaría en esa ciudad.

Acaso ¿le preocupaba lo que las personas de esa ciudad pensaran de su personalidad? ¿le preocupaba cómo serían sus compañeros? ¿le preocupaban sus estudios?... no, nada de eso le preocupaba, en realidad a Haruka no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran sobre su vida, no escondía quién era pero no veía la necesidad de gritarlo a todo el mundo. Tampoco era una persona que le importara ser el centro de atención del salón de clases y mucho menos le preocupaba si le agradaba o no a sus compañeros de clase. ¿Entonces, le preocupaban sus estudios?... ¡claro que no! Pensó Haruka, si bien era cierto que no era un "cerebrito" y que no planeaba trabajar para la NASA, tampoco le costaba mucho estudiar. Sus promedios no eran excelentes o sobresalientes pero tampoco eran malos, estaban un poco por arriba del "bueno".

Preguntándose y respondiéndose, todo cuanto se le planteó en su mente pasó casi dos horas antes de poder conciliar el sueño y perderse en él….

Pero antes de dormirse profundamente, dijo internamente **– Mañana será un gran día, nada ni nadie lo arruinará y creo que descubriré si mi presentimiento era bueno o malo-**

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Capítulo No 2

**Capítulo No. 2**

De nuevo: los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia no me pertenecen y únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos.

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a quiénes se han tomado el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y a quiénes leerán este. Gracias a quiénes ya siguen este fic y lo agregaron como favorito.

¡Gracias a Guest por el review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _ **Primer día de estudios (Parte I)**_

 _ **El destino… ¿es justo o injusto?**_

El despertador de Michiru sonó e hizo que ésta perdiera el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo, haciéndola suspirar defraudada **\- ¿Por qué justo ahora? En el mejor momento de mi sueño, ¡tenías que despertarme! –** reprochó viendo al despertador como si le fuera a dar una explicación sobre su interrupción.

Luego de su reproche, Michiru se levantó por completo de su cama mejorando su ánimo al recordar que era su primer día de clases y se encaminó al baño de su habitación, entró a preparar la ducha y mientras se despojaba de su única prenda, el camisón de seda azul marino, trajo a su memoria el sueño que estaba teniendo justo cuando el malvado despertador hizo que dicho sueño acabara. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando su sueño empezó a recorrer su mente…El sueño era sencillo y simple pero a Michiru le causó felicidad el poder revivir en sus sueños, el momento en que conoció a Haruka y sobre todo porque en ese sueño no había quedado como la tonta mal educada que se había mostrado verdaderamente ante "el rubio".

En el sueño, Michiru, no sólo había logrado saludar educadamente Haruka sino que también había logrado entablar una agradable conversación con "él"… estaban sentados en la parte alta de la colina, observando el atardecer y luego de unos minutos de conversación, Michiru se había atrevido a pedirle a Haruka que fuera su modelo para una de sus obras y justo cuando Haruka estaba a punto de darle su respuesta… el despertador sonó, haciendo que Michiru regresara a su realidad y provocando que recordara lo mal que había quedado frente a Haruka. Su sonrisa desapareció y con un poco de decepción, entró a la ducha; al terminar de ducharse, se vistió, peinó y terminó dando unos toques para que el uniforme le luciera impecable. Cuando Michiru consideró que todo estaba impecable, tomó su maletín de cuero color café, caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir por completo de la habitación dijo tímidamente…

 **-Espero volver a verte algún día Haruka-**

Michiru salió de su habitación y fue al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus padres y su hermana menor para desayunar en familia, como era la costumbre, antes de retirarse al colegio e iniciar su día. Durante el desayuno, los señores Kaioh y sus hijas hablaban amenamente como lo hacían todos los días, solamente que la conversación de este día se centraba en el hecho de que era el primer día de clases para ambas, les daban recomendaciones, ánimos y diciéndoles lo orgullos que se sentían de ellas.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Kaioh terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se dirigió a sus obligaciones del día, el señor Kaioh se fue a trabajar a su empresa, mientras que la señora Kaioh se quedaba en casa como la ama dedicada ama de casa que era. Michiru y su hermana Molly iban en el auto mientras el chófer las llevaba a sus respectivos colegios.

Molly de 14 años, hermana menor de Michiru, estaba en el colegio Juuban cursando el segundo año de secundaria, por su parte, Michiru de 16 años iniciaba su primer año de preparatoria en el colegio Mugen. Ambas chicas eran siempre las mejores de su clase y llenaban de orgullo a la familia por sus excelentes calificaciones, poniendo en alto el apellido Kaioh pero un poco más Michiru gracias a su magnífica habilidad e inigualable talento con el violín, así como su destreza para pintar o nadar. A pesar de ser Michiru la que mayormente ponía en alto el apellido Kaioh, la relación entre Michiru y su hermana siempre fue excelente y a pesar de que Molly era la menor de las dos hermanas, Michiru siempre encontraba consuelo, confianza y apoyo en ella, lo mismo le pasaba a Molly y siempre se manifestaron el amor que una sentía hacia la otra.

Michiru y su hermana iban en el auto, y mientras iban camino a su respectivo colegio. Michiru veía por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos y dudas que le invadieron en ese momento…

¿Cómo serán los nuevos compañeros y los nuevos profesores? ¿Qué tan complicado sería estudiar en aquella gran y prestigiosa escuela Mugen? ¿Podría lograr hacer amigos en ese colegio? Tomando en cuenta que se le dificultaba mucho eso de socializar con las demás personas debido a su timidez y también contribuía el hecho de que a la mayoría de personas de su edad que conocía no compartían o no eran afines a los mismos intereses de Michiru…

Michiru seguía con preguntas en su mente y de la nada pensó: ¿encontraría en esa escuela por fin el amor?... **-¡Rayos! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando Michiru? ¿Por qué estás pensando en el amor? ¿De cuándo acá te preocupaba encontrar el amor mientras estudias?-** se dijo mentalmente la violinista, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por tales pensamientos.

 **-Todo saldrá bien, será un excelente primer día de clases-** dijo Molly a Michiru, al ver que su hermana se veía un poco consternada, sacándola se sus pensamientos

Michiru, reaccionó ante el comentario de su hermana y salió de su estado de consternación **-Lo sé, gracias Molly… también para ti será un excelente primer día de clases-** respondió Michiru con ternura y poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejía derecha de Molly en forma de cariño

Molly sonrió ante el gesto de Michiru y continuó la conversación…

- **Si lo sabes, ¿por qué tienes esa mirada? Como si estuvieras confundida o preocupada...** **¿tienes miedo de algo? –** concluyó viendo fijamente a Michiru

Michiru se sorprendió ante lo que su hermana le había dicho, y no se había preguntado si en realidad la extraña sensación que sentía podía ser miedo pero de ser así, ¿miedo a qué?... nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación en un primer día de clases, a lo mejor eran sólo un poco de nervios por empezar la preparatoria… sí, eso debe ser, nervios por iniciar la preparatoria, se mentalizó Michiru y ya llegando a esa conclusión, respondió a su hermana…

 **-No Molly, no tengo miedo… creo que es sólo un poco de nervios por iniciar la preparatoria, será una nueva experiencia y recuerda que cada año, los niveles de dificultad en el estudio van aumentando…-** dijo con toda serenidad Michiru convenciéndose a su vez de que eso era lo que provocaba la extraña sensación que sentía **-Pero nada de qué preocuparse, recuerda que una Kaioh jamás se rinde y daré mi mejor esfuerzo como siempre para tener unas excelentes calificaciones** \- terminó por decirle Michiru a Molly

 **-Tienes razón hermanita…además siempre has sido la número uno de tu clase y no creo que haya alguien más inteligente que tú en ese nuevo colegio, así que seguirás siendo la número uno… no tienes por qué preocuparte y sentir nervios-** concluyó Molly dándole una enorme sonrisa de seguridad a Michiru, de manera que sintiera que estaba orgullosa de ella

 **-Gracias Molly-** respondió Michiru y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana, dando por finalizada esa conversación.

Y en silencio continuaron el trayecto, hasta llegar al colegio de Molly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!** \- dijo Haruka cuando sintió los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana y pegándole directamente a sus ojos. Tomó el despertador y verificó la hora… inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver que el despertador marcaba las 02:00 de la madrugada - **estúpido despertador ¿cómo no me di cuenta que no funcionaba?... que torpe soy, y justo tenía que ser ¡el primer día de clases! –** Gritaba mientras corría por toda su habitación, preparando su uniforme, sus cuadernos, libros y se dirigía al baño para preparar la ducharse.

El despertador de Haruka no había sonado a la hora que estaba programado por una simple razón, éste se había averiado durante el vuelo pero Haruka no se percató de esto y confió en que funcionaba. Era un despertador viejo en forma de auto de carreras que le había obsequiado su abuela para una navidad cuando apenas tenía 7 años. Su abuela falleció cuando Haruka tenía 12 años, por lo que cuidaba ese despertador con su vida, de ser necesario. Era uno de sus tesoros más preciados y por nada del mundo lo dejaría pero para su mala suerte el despertador no había resistido el vuelo y quedó en mal estado internamente.

– **Sino hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo caminando por la ciudad, seguramente me habría dado tiempo de venir a preparar todo lo necesario y no correr como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y seguramente me habría podido dar cuenta de que el despertador no funcionaba!-** continuaba reprochándose Haruka mientras tomaba su ducha.

Haruka salió de tomar su baño, se vistió y se peinó lo más rápido que pudo, no se preocupó por ver si lucía bien con el uniforme o no. Bajó de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina para comer al menos una manzana o cualquier otra fruta que encontrara, algo que no le retrasara más, solamente era para no salir con su estómago vacío pero por la prisa que tenía no recordaba que no había hecho ni una sola compra de comida para llenar el refrigerador o la despensa y de nuevo se reprochó por haber perdido tanto tiempo el día anterior en conocer la ciudad y no preocuparse por algo tan básico y principal como la comida.

– **¡Torpe, torpe y que torpe eres Haruka!-** se decía mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano **\- Saliendo de clases iré a comprar toda la comida que encuentre para llenar esta ¡cocina!-** gritaba mientras salía de la cocina azotando la puerta.

Tal parecía que su día no empezaba bien y quién sabía si iba a mejorar o empeorar…. **– sólo falta que algo le haya pasado a mi preciosa motocicleta y entonces sí, renuncio a la preparatoria, a esta ciudad y me regreso por donde vine-** seguía gritando Haruka mientras caminaba hacia la cochera donde estaba su moto.

Después de unos segundos más de camino, Haruka llegó hasta su motocicleta color blanco, la cual afortunadamente parecía estar en perfecto estado, tal y como Haruka había pedido que se la dejaran para encontrarla en cuanto llegara a su casa luego del aeropuerto. Desafortunadamente para Haruka, su auto aún no había llegado y tardarían algunos días más para poder entregárselo, así que su único medio de transporte o movilización por el momento era su motocicleta o sus bien formadas y atléticas piernas. A Haruka le encantaba correr, sentir el viento mientas avanzaba paso a paso y sentía como sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo absorbían la frescura, fuerza y delicadeza ese elemento. Pero también amaba sentir la velocidad mientras conducía su motocicleta o su auto, era cuando podía sentir aún más la sensación de ser parte del viento y parecía ser inalcanzable. La velocidad que Haruka tenía al correr con sus magníficas piernas o con cualquier vehículo, era ¡increíble!... ver como conducía o corría, era observar al mismísimo viento en todo su esplendor. Pero el primer día de clases definitivamente no era momento para ponerse a practicar atletismo y presumir la velocidad que alcanzaba con sus piernas, pero sí que era un buen momento para presumir sus habilidades y velocidad con su moto… así que subió a ella, la encendió, observó la hora en su celular **– bien, aún puedo llegar a tiempo si subo un poco la velocidad –** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa retadora y partió hacia su primer día de clases…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Luego de dejar a Molly en su colegio, el chófer llevaba a Michiru hacia el suyo, mientras esperaban a que un semáforo diera luz verde para continuar el trayecto y cruzar las últimas dos calles para llegar al colegio, el sonido de una moto a toda velocidad pasó a la par del auto, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos **\- ¡vaya, que manera de conducir! –** expresó el chófer, asombrado por la velocidad con la que la moto avanzaba y por la habilidad del piloto. Michiru estaba asombrada al igual que chófer pero ella rápidamente bajó la ventana del auto y sacó un poco la cabeza para tratar de visualizar algo del piloto que conducía la motocicleta con semejante velocidad y habilidad. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de no haber podido ver el rostro del piloto, sí pudo observar que quien manejaba, era alguien que estudiaría en el mismo colegio que ella puesto que a lo lejos distinguió el uniforme que utilizaban los chicos del Mugen.

 **-Es un tonto, se va a matar-** comentó Michiru, mientras volvía a acomodarse en el auto.

Cerró la ventana para que el chófer pudiera avanzar ya que por fin el semáforo les había dado luz verde. El chófer avanzó las dos calles que hacían falta y llegaron al colegio, la entrada ya estaba concurrida por varios de los estudiantes, tanto de los de nuevo ingreso como los que estaban en segundo y tercer año, al ver la entrada concurrida, Michiru sintió que una sensación extraña la invadía de nuevo, realmente no sabía que esperar de la nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar…

– **Servida señorita –** dijo el chófer a Michiru, abriendo la puerta del auto y extendiéndole la mano para que ella descendiera del vehículo.

– **Gracias Harold –** respondió Michiru mientras tomaba la mano del chófer y salía del auto **– pero recuerda que puedo salir sola del auto-** terminó diciendo con un poco de seriedad pero sin estar molesta

– **lo siento señorita pero usted sabe que su padre ha ordenado que siempre se les trate como las respetables y elegantes damas que son, a usted, a su hermana y a su madre. Y una orden de su padre, siempre debe cumplirse-** dijo Harold un poco incómodo y avergonzado por la situación de ese momento

Michiru colocó su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Harold **-No te preocupes Harold, entiendo lo que dices sobre las órdenes de mi padre pero creí que habíamos quedado en que al menos cuando él no estuviera presente, dejarías que yo sola bajara del auto-** concluyó con una mirada de súplica hacia su chófer, a manera de persuadirlo para que dejara tanto protocolo para que ella saliera del auto, al menos cuando su padre no se diera cuenta.

 **-De acuerdo señorita, lo intentaré pero solamente cuando su padre no esté-** comentó Harold con una amable sonrisa

– **Gracias de nuevo Harold, ten un excelente día-** dijo Michiru con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y finalizando la conversación

 **-Bien señorita, paso por usted cuando terminen sus clases y después de ir por la señorita Molly, que tenga un excelente primer día de estudios-** se despidió el Harold, subiendo al auto y dejando a Michiru en la entrada del colegio

Michiru se quedó parada unos segundos observando la elegante entrada al que parecía ser más bien un hotel lujoso que un colegio. Un poco de nervios se apoderaron de ella pero hizo un esfuerzo y no lo pensó más **-Aquí vamos… -** se dijo con un suspiro y cruzó la puerta de la entrada al colegio.

Al ingresar a ese elegante establecimiento y encontrarse con ese hermoso jardín, sintió como el viento que soplaba, hacía que su cabello ondeara al ritmo de cada soplido de éste elemento, haciéndola sentir plena y extrañamente feliz. Michiru cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el viento le daba la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Su nueva aventura estaba por comenzar y se sentía feliz, sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo y en lo único que pensaba era en disfrutar de la nueva etapa que estaba viviendo y en lo que vendría.

Mientras la elegante violinista estaba parada en el jardín de la entrada del colegio permitiéndose disfrutar de la serenidad que el viento le daba y debido a que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, no se percató que era el blanco de muchas miradas, tanto de chicos que se habían quedado atónitos y admirando su belleza como de chicas que, al igual que los chicos, admiraban su belleza claro que éstas de forma distinta a los hombres, esas chicas que le veían hubieran querido llegar a poseer tal hermosura, mientras que habían chicas que murmuraban acerca de la belleza de Michiru pero en forma de envidia y asegurando que ellas lucían más bonitas y tenían un mejor cuerpo que la bella joven que se dejaba contemplar por el viento. En algún punto, Michiru pudo sentir tantas miradas sobre ella, lo cual hizo que abriera sus ojos, confirmando su pensamiento de sentirse observada… pero el hecho de que abriera sus ojos no significó que las miradas cesaran, sino todo lo contrario, si antes la belleza de Michiru había impactado a los y las presentes en el jardín cuando tenía sus ojos cerrados, ahora que los había abierto, habían quedado anonadados ante tal belleza… y aunque a la violinista le incomodaban las miradas y ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar, debía admitir que la culpa no era de quien o quienes la observaban sino más bien la responsable de que todo eso se diera era su imponente belleza… Con su 1.70 de estatura, considerablemente delgada, de piel blanca con leve rosado en ella, un busto un poco más grande del promedio respecto a su edad, una cintura notable y caderas que a pesar de ser algo pequeñas estaban bien formadas, firmes y redondas, abdomen plano, sus brazos eran tonificados, dignos de una excelente nadadora y que parecían ser los de una profesional pero sin dejar de ser lo bastante femeninos. Su cabello color agua marina, ondulado hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros. Su rostro era simplemente perfecto, un tanto largo, no tenía una sola marca o mancha en él, cejas arqueadas, nariz recta y delgada, labios de un rosado candente y carnosos; y para finalizar con la perfecta belleza de la violinista pero lo que más atraía las miradas de cualquier hombre o incluso mujer, eran los bellos ojos de un intenso color azul que al verlos era perderse en ellos y que imaginariamente llevaban a sentir el mar en lo más hermoso de sus profundidades, acompañando a esos intensos ojos, un par de pestañas espesas y largas por naturaleza que no necesitaban la ayuda del maquillaje para ser perfectas. Unos ojos perfectamente diseñados para atrapar a quienes los observaran corriendo el riesgo de caer enamorados de tan profunda y hermosa mirada, aunque ésta fuera bastante indescifrable.

Vamos, ¿cómo esperaba Michiru que su presencia y belleza pasaran desapercibidas? Si ella misma sabía perfectamente la belleza que poseía. Lo cierto es que ella prefería que se acercaran a ella por su forma de ser, por su amabilidad, humildad, talento, buen sentido del humor, etc. en fin, varias cualidades y habilidades que se podían listar antes que su exuberante belleza pero lamentablemente para la hermosa violinista, era todo lo contrario, las personas veían primero su belleza y su status económico. La mayoría de la gente que se acercaban a ella, eran chicos tratando de conquistarla solo para presumir que habían salido con la joven más hermosa que existía en la ciudad y, bueno… ¿qué decir de las chicas?... Ellas sólo buscaban acercarse a ella para así poder disfrutar de la galantería y atención que los chicos tenían hacia Michiru, de esta forma a ellas se les haría más fácil conseguir la atención de cualquier hombre. Estos motivos hicieron que Michiru se convirtiera en una persona solitaria y tímida, ya que prefería estar sola y no ser el centro de atención para que ninguna persona se acercara a ella con falsas intenciones, chicos presumidos o chicas ofreciendo una falsa amistad solo para conveniencia de ellas.

Volviendo al momento en que Michiru es observada en la entrada del colegio….

La hermosa chica de ojos azules, al percatarse de tantas miradas se sintió incómoda y los nervios volvieron a ella, quería desaparecer en ese preciso momento, salir corriendo pero ante los nervios que sentía no sabía si avanzar en su camino o retroceder a la salida. Pero luego de unos segundos, que para Michiru fueron como horas, las miradas fueron dejándola y la tranquilidad estaba volviendo a la bella artista, sin embargo, algo empezaba a inquietarle, y es que las miradas que antes posaban sobre ella, ahora se dirigían hacia la dirección opuesta de donde ella estaba. Michiru veía como ahora todos los estudiantes que antes la veían atónitos y algunas miradas de envidia, ahora parecían posarse en algo o alguien más. Nuestra violinista, que debe decirse, era muy curiosa, estaba intrigada por saber a qué o a quien pertenecían esas miradas, decidió avanzar un poco más de donde se encontraba y trataba de seguir la dirección de las miradas, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y pudo observar lo que tanto le intrigaba… por fin su curiosidad había sido saciada…

Michiru quedó paralizada, sus ojos se ensancharon, empezó a sudar frío, extrañamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar mínimamente pero sentía que perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas, sus mejías se tornaban de un rosado intenso… No sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo en ese momento… ¿Un regalo del destino? ¿Un castigo del destino? ¿Qué era todo ese revuelo de emociones que estaba sintiendo?...

Era su primer día de clases, ni siquiera habían iniciado el protocolo de bienvenida en el colegio y Michiru ya había vivido un festín de emociones.

 **-Increíble-** fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru en voz baja, aún sin salir por completo del asombro al observar tan bello paisaje

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **-Vaya, pensé que sería más complicado transitar por estas calles. Sin duda el tránsito de esta ciudad es mucho más cómodo que en Italia-** pensaba Haruka mientras conducía con su motocicleta a una velocidad considerablemente alta

A pesar de haber dormido más tiempo de lo permitido por culpa de su despertador, Haruka pudo reponer tiempo al ir en su motocicleta. Sin duda agradecía que al menos su moto haya llegado a tiempo para poder ir en ella al colegio.

Cuando estaba por cruzar las últimas dos calles para llegar a su colegio, pudo divisar que a dos calles se encontraba un elegante carro color negro esperando a que el semáforo le diera luz verde para poder continuar. Haruka atinadamente pensó que ese elegante carro era de algún estudiante millonario que también se dirigía al mismo colegio y sin saber por qué motivo, quiso demostrar la velocidad y la habilidad que podía alcanzar con su motocicleta, así que de pronto se vio acelerando el vehículo de dos ruedas pasando al lado del carro negro y cuando iba pasando cerca del auto, giró levemente su cabeza para ver dentro de él por la ventana pero debido a que los vidrios eran polarizados, no pudo observar quién o quiénes iban en el automotor. No le dio importancia y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento que estaba designado para los profesores y personal administrativo que trabajaba en el colegio pero gracias a un "acuerdo" que había conseguido Henry, la persona encargada de todo lo relacionado a los estudios, necesidades y/o caprichos de Haruka. Su "niñero" como llamaba Haruka a Henry de "cariño" había logrado convencer a los altos mandos del Mugen para que dejaran que Haruka llegara al colegio con su moto o carro y que le dejaran utilizar el estacionamiento…Nada que el dinero no pueda comprar o acordar ¿no?...

Seguramente se preguntarán cómo siendo una persona nueva en esa ciudad, Haruka conocía el camino para llegar a su colegio, cómo sabía que podía utilizar el estacionamiento del colegio y donde quedaba éste. Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, Haruka lo sabía porque antes de partir de regreso a su ciudad natal, su "niñero" le había entregado un archivo con todo lo que debía saber acerca del colegio donde estudiaría, así como sus uniformes y también un mapa que contenía el camino que debía seguir de su casa al colegio y viceversa, en el archivo también se encontraba un mapa sobre las instalaciones del colegio, increíble pero cierto. Debido a la gran arquitectura que poseía el colegio, para alguien totalmente nuevo era fácil perderse sino conocía bien el lugar, grandes jardines, canchas de fútbol, básquetbol, vóleibol, tennis e incluso una piscina olímpica techada y una sin techar, eran algunas de las áreas del prestigioso colegio Mugen, eso sin contar la gran cantidad de salones en las que se impartían las clases o los salones de arte, música o teatro. Por algo era que solamente los hijos de padres con buena posición económica aspiraban a estudiar en ese prestigioso y elegante colegio.

En una que otra ocasión habían estudiantes que se habían ganado una beca para estudiar en el Mugen, como es obvio, el ser ganadores de una beca para ese colegio significaba dos cosas: 1) el o la estudiante era un genio y 2) era una persona de clase baja y de un escaso poder económico. Ese año la chica que había ganado una beca gracias a su esfuerzo y a su nada despreciable inteligencia era una joven llamada Unazuki Furuhata, quien iniciaba también su primer año de preparatoria y al igual que Michiru, formaba parte de los estudiantes que habían quedado boquiabiertos en el jardín del colegio. Unazuki estaba parada frente a un árbol observando con timidez las grandes instalaciones del colegio, mientras decidía si ya era el momento o no para entrar al edificio a buscar el salón que le habían asignado, cuando vio como una moto ingresaba al estacionamiento del colegio y se admiraba por tan elegante moto, definitivamente debía ser una moto nueva y carísima por lo que podía observar del vehículo de dos ruedas. Pero quedó muchísimo más admirada cuando observó que el piloto que conducía la moto era un estudiante que descendió de ella y se quitó el casco… jamás había visto semejante belleza en una sola persona… el piloto de la moto empezó a avanzar por el camino empedrado del jardín como buscando la entrada principal al edificio, mientras sonreía a las personas que al igual que Unazuki habían quedado impactados ante su belleza.

El destino puede ser o no ser justo para algunas personas, sin duda habrá quien diga que no lo es, como también seguramente habrá quien diga que sí lo es, cada quien tendrá sus motivos para asegurar cualquiera de las dos teorías pero en este caso y en este preciso momento Michiru Kaioh era una de las personas que podía más que asegurar que el destino era increíblemente justo y lo estaba siendo ahora con ella…

Michiru estaba paralizada, sus ojos ensanchados, sudaba frío, su cuerpo temblando mínimamente perdiendo un poco de fuerza en sus piernas, sus mejías estaban con un rosado intenso… esto mientras observaba lo justo que estaba siendo el destino con ella…

 _ **-Increíble-**_ _fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru en voz baja, aún sin salir por completo del asombro al observar tan bello paisaje_

La bella violinista al igual que el resto de estudiantes que estaban en el jardín, veía nada más y nada menos que "al chico rubio" con el que había tenido aquel momento bochornoso en la colina… Sí, Haruka Tenoh era quien estaba robando las miradas de todos y todas las presentes, miradas que antes habían sido dedicadas a Michiru, pero con una variación, ahora eran las chicas a las que les salían corazones por los ojos mientras observaban a Haruka, en cambio a los chicos se les veía la envidia y el rechazo en sus ojos, hacia "el chico rubio" que caminaba por el jardín con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque hay que aclarar que esa sonrisa era natural, no era forzada, simplemente Haruka tenía esa llamativa sonrisa por naturaleza y prácticamente desde que nació.

En contraste con Michiru, a Haruka le gustaba provocar las miradas enamoradas de las mujeres, le hacía gracia provocar envidia en los hombres y ambas cosas las estaba consiguiendo mientras caminaba por el jardín del colegio. Una cosa en común con Michiru era que ambos tipos de miradas eran provocadas por su deslumbrante belleza… una jovencita, ¿había mencionado ya que Haruka era una chica? creo que no… pues sí, Haruka Tenoh señorita y muy hermosa por cierto, de 1.75 de estatura, piel del mismo tono que Michiru, cejas arqueadas, sedoso cabello corto y rubio que al estar bajo el sol parecían ser hermosos hilos dorados debido al brillo que reflejaban y que invitaban a ser acariciados con las manos. Nariz recta y levantada levemente de la punta, hermoso y delgado rostro, perfilado y expresivo, sus labios un poco menos carnosos que los de Michiru pero igual tentadores. El resto de su cuerpo era una obra de arte, cuello largo y esbelto, hombros perfectos, su busto era pequeño que bajo la ropa podía pasar un poco desapercibido pero si se observaba a detalle el cuerpo de Haruka, se podía notar cómo las prendas de la parte superior se abultaban un poco a la altura del pecho, algunos que le observaban por primera vez o quienes no veían a detalle el cuerpo de la rubia, creían que solo eran sus marcados pectorales pero en realidad se trataba de sus pequeños y bien formados senos. Cintura marcada, abdomen muy levemente marcado y duro, vientre plano, caderas acentuadas un poco más grandes que las de Michiru y dignas de admirar, redondas y bien formadas. Sus piernas largas, tonificadas y musculosas al igual que sus pantorrillas, esto gracias a todos los deportes que practicaba, su favorito, el atletismo. Sus ojos de un verde penetrante cuya mirada atrapa al instante y con la que te sentías al descubierto cada vez que te veía fijamente, sus ojos además del lindo tono verde, eran decorados por unas pestañas un tanto largas pero no tan espesas como las de Michiru. Sin duda unos ojos y mirada que encantaba a cualquiera pero lo que normalmente atraía más a la mayoría de las chicas era su, ya naturalmente, coqueta sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que podía llevarte al cielo o al infierno en cualquier momento pues en ella se reflejaban un sinfín de emociones, deseo, seguridad, ternura, pasión, amor, etc.

Siendo Haruka tan hermosa se podría decir que, al igual que Michiru, podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies pero había un pequeño detalle… Haruka sabía perfectamente quien era, qué quería, que no quería…y lo que no quería, era pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre, aún así fuera el hombre más hermoso, millonario o famoso de todo el mundo. La despampanante rubia sabía que adoraba ser mujer, adoraba amar a las mujeres y soñaba con encontrar a su "Julieta" su princesa de los cuentos de hadas pero mientras eso llegaba a pasar, se divertía enamorando a casi cualquier mujer que sucumbiera ante sus encantos. La lista de "amiguitas amorosas" no era interminable pero si considerable, siendo así que hasta tenía una libreta con nombres y números de teléfono de las mujeres con las que había tenido algún desliz lujurioso o solamente momentos de besos. Vale la pena aclarar que Haruka no se consideraba un objeto sexual por lo que la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban en su "libretita" eran sólo conquistas de momento y besos, besos nada más… y las mujeres con las que sí había llegado a tener intimidad, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Era fácil que las mujeres quedaran flechadas por Haruka a primera vista y que pensaran que era un hombre pues ella vestía de forma masculina además de usar su cabello corto. La atlética rubia no trataba de ocultar que era una mujer al vestir como un chico, simplemente sentía más comodidad al usar esa ropa pero eso no significaba que no tuviera algunas prendas femeninas en su enorme closet, aunque si era muy poco espacio el que ocupaba esa ropa femenina. A Haruka le divertía que las chicas la confundieran con un hombre porque así podía seducirlas más fácilmente, aunque sabía que las cosas muy difícilmente llegarían a algo más que besos muy apasionados.

Siendo más cómodo para Haruka vestir como chico, optó por utilizar el uniforme masculino del colegio, por eso tanto Michiru como Unazuki y el resto de estudiantes venían a Haruka como un hombre, un príncipe azul, un chico más hermoso que los que aparecían en las revistas de modas o espectáculos.

Michiru ya estaba un poco más tranquila y los nervios estaban bajando poco a poco mientras seguía contemplando la bella estampa que el destino le estaba regalando, observando la hermosa sonrisa de Haruka caminando por el jardín. Por su parte, Haruka sonreía de forma coqueta a las chicas y a los chicos les sonreía de forma amable. Si bien era cierto que la rubia sabía que estaba siendo blanco de muchas miradas, hubo una mirada que llamó más que otras su atención, sentía una mirada muy intensa sobre ella y buscaba esa mirada entre las chicas que estaban a sus costados pero no lograba sentir tan intensa las miradas de esas chicas hasta que fijó su vista hacia el frente… Haruka se detuvo sorpresivamente, sus mejías se ruborizaron un poco y por increíble que parezca, estaba empezando a sentir nervios de la mirada que tenía frente a ella…

La mirada de ojos azules profundos de Michiru y la mirada de ojos verdes penetrantes de Haruka se habían encontrado de nuevo. Las sensaciones que cada una de ellas tenía en ese momento, eran idénticas pero a la vez diferentes, por un lado ambas sentían un extraño nerviosismo y sorpresa de verse de nuevo pero por otro lado, Michiru sentía dicha de poder encontrarse de nuevo con "el rubio" para poder al fin disculparse por lo ocurrido en la colina, pero ¿era lo único que quería Michiru? ¿Solamente disculparse o había algo más que le hacía alegrarse de ver de nuevo a Haruka? Esto lo descubriría Michiru con el tiempo… Mientras que Haruka estaba confundida al ver de nuevo a la "engreída y mal educada violinista", no sabía si decepcionarse por encontrarse de nuevo con ella pues era claro que por la actitud que había tomado en la colina, Haruka suponía que ni en un millón de años podría llevarse bien con personas como la violinista y es que en su mente sólo podía referirse a Michiru como "la violinista" porque no sabía su nombre y tampoco le interesaba ya saberlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia Michiru, la rubia no podía negar que había algo en la mirada de la violinista que la ponía nerviosa pero a la vez esa mirada le transmitía paz, sosiego y ternura. Haruka tampoco podía negar la perfecta belleza que poseía Michiru pero increíblemente no se sentía capaz de coquetear con Michiru ¿por qué? Ni la misma Haruka lo sabía, sólo sabía que era tan hermosa que era imposible describirla…aunque muy bella podía ser Michiru y todo, pero por su actitud engreída que había mostrado, no intentaría acercarse a ella ni para ofrecerle su amistad.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru se recompusieron un poco de sus nervios, aún seguían observándose… y justo cuando Michiru no quiso esperar más para acercarse a Haruka y no dejar pasar de nuevo la oportunidad para disculparse, escuchó que a su lado izquierdo alguien llamó a Haruka…

 **-¡Haruka! –** se escuchó la voz de una emocionada chica

Michiru y Haruka voltearon a ver de quién se trataba

Michiru observó a la chica que llamó la atención de Haruka pero no la reconoció, nunca había visto a esa señorita de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Arqueó un poco sus cejas en forma de confusión y molestia pues la chica que había llamado a Haruka, interrumpió el momento más esperado por las últimas horas de Michiru. Pero su mirada cambió de molestia a una mirada sorpresiva cuando vio que Haruka había correspondido al llamado de la pelicastaña y estaba caminando hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Michiru no podía creer que de nuevo su oportunidad de hablar con Haruka se había estropeado… entonces ahora ¿pensaba que el destino era injusto?…

Inexplicablemente a Michiru le había invadido la curiosidad y quería saber más sobre Haruka y la bella joven que le había llamado, así que solamente dio unos pasos para quedar bajo la sombra de un árbol que quedaba justo al frente de ambas jóvenes, y aunque sabía que no podría escuchar una sola palabra de la conversación, quería solo observar para ver si la charla terminaba pronto y así podría intentar de nuevo acercarse a Haruka.

Haruka llegó hasta donde se encontraba la joven que le había llamado y le saludó…

 **-¡Hola! Ann, que sorpresa y que gusto verte de nuevo-** saludó la rubia con una sonrisa

 **-Hola Haruka, también me he sorprendido de verte aquí pero me encanta encontrarnos nuevamente** \- respondió Ann al saludo

Pero el saludo no quedó solo en palabras, Ann abrazó a Haruka y besó su mejía dulcemente dejando a todos los presentes en el jardín sorprendidos ante esta escena. Michiru que se encontraba aún observándoles, igual de sorprendida, supuso que por el tipo de saludo que la pelicastaña le dio a Haruka se conocían y eran amigos… o algo más…

Pasado unos segundos Michiru desistió de esperar y entró al edificio a buscar su salón pasando cerca de la espalda de Haruka y "sin querer queriendo" escuchó un poco de la conversación

 **-Me encantó lo de ayer, tenemos que repetirlo-** escuchó Michiru decir a Ann,

Este comentario sorprendió aún más a la violinista, quien apresuró su paso para entrar al edificio y buscar su salón. Permitiéndose no escuchar la respuesta de Haruka

 **-Claro preciosa, me encantaría…-** respondió Haruka, y agregó **\- pero ¿no tendrás problemas con tu novio? por salir con alguien tan apuesto como yo-** terminó su comentario alzando su vista fingiendo inocencia y colocando su dedo índice derecho en su barbilla. Gesto que encantó a Ann, tanto que en cualquier momento se empezarían a ver como salían corazones de sus ojos, pero se contuvo y continuó con la conversación

 **\- No te preocupes, yo ya no tengo novio-** dijo Ann segura y con serenidad en su rostro

 **-Pero… ¿cómo así Ann? Si apenas ayer o hace unas horas tenías novio ¿qué pasó? Creí que luego del café habías ido con tu novio a arreglar las cosas-** respondió una sorprendida Haruka

Pero antes de Ann pudiera responder, vieron que los alumnos que estaban en el jardín empezaban a ingresar al edificio a buscar sus respectivos salones para luego dirigirse al acto de bienvenida del colegio.

 **-Parece que debemos entrar-** comentó Haruka

 **-Sí, debemos hacerlo, es una pena, quería seguir conversando contigo-** se lamentó Ann **-pero podemos hacerlo durante el receso ¿te parece Haruka? –** preguntó emocionada

 **-Por supuesto, será agradable tu compañía y podremos seguir conversando-** afirmó Haruka

Ann solamente sonrió ante el comentario de Haruka y caminaron a la entrada del edificio de salones…

 **-Por cierto Ann, no me has dicho en qué grado vas, a lo mejor vamos en el mismo y nos toque en el mismo salón-** comentó Haruka viendo como en los salones por los que pasaban, ya se encontraban con algunos estudiantes y otros que salían de ellos para dirigirse al acto de bienvenida

 **-¡Es verdad! No hemos hablado de eso-** dijo Ann sorprendida **\- hoy empiezo primero de preparatoria y mi salón es el "A05" y tú Haruka ¿en qué grado vas?-**

 **-¡¿En serio Ann?! ¡Qué bueno!… yo también empiezo la preparatoria pero no estaremos en el mismo salón lamentablemente, a mi me asignaron el salón "A09" –** respondió Haruka lamentándose un poco pues realmente le agradaba Ann y hubiera querido estar en el mismo salón para no tener la obligación de hacer "amistad" con otro de sus compañeros de aula

Recordemos que a Haruka le gustaba llamar la atención de las chicas bonitas y le encantaba coquetear pero en lo que se refería a estudio y compañeros de clase, prefería mantenerse alejada. No era que le costara hacer amistades pero prefería no ser el centro de atención de clases, sobre todo porque así no notarían cuando se saltara algunas clases pero si era alguien que llamara mucho la atención en clase, no podría escabullirse tan fácilmente. Pero cuando estaba fuera del salón, se transformaba y se convertía en una agradable y sociable persona.

Luego de caminar frente a unos salones más, Ann encontró el salón que le correspondía…

 **-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos… por un momento claro… -** dijo Ann lamentándose de nuevo

 **-Sí, Ann… mucha suerte en tu primer día de preparatoria y con tus compañeros… ¿Te parece si vengo a buscarte para el receso y vayamos a comer? –** preguntó la rubia

 **-Por supuesto que sí, me encanta la idea-** contestó una emocionada Ann

 **-Listo, ya quedamos… vengo por ti cuando empiece el receso, hasta luego-** se despidió la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejía a Ann

La pelicastaña no supo cómo responder, había quedado de nuevo maravillada con el "hechizo Haruka" solamente sonrió, puso su mano sobre la mejía que Haruka había besado y observó como la rubia caminó hasta cruzar por un pasillo, perdiéndola de vista, de manera que decidió entrar a su salón de clases.

Haruka cruzó por un pasillo y logró divisar que el segundo salón del pasillo era el que tenía asignado. La puerta estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que no había nadie en el salón, seguramente todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el área donde sería el acto de bienvenida. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta un momento tratando de pensar positivo en que no tendría que soportar compañeros odiosos y molestos, pero ¿y si le tocaban compañeros odiosos? ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? imaginó Haruka en un instante, instante en el que pensó en salir corriendo de regreso a su casa y mejor volver al día siguiente, de todas maneras en el primer día de clases no pasaba nada interesante, siempre era lo mismo, los profesores se presentaban y hacían que los alumnos también lo hicieran… ¡aburrido! Pensaba Haruka. Pero luego recordó que por su gusto y gana estaba ahí, ya que le había insistido a sus padres hasta el cansancio que la dejaran volver a Tokio, que la dejaran estudiar su preparatoria en el mejor colegio del país y de esta manera empezar a ser independiente, ¿qué pasaba si su "niñero" se enteraba que no había asistido al primer día de clases y peor aún si le contaba a sus padres? Seguramente todo se vendría abajo pues no era la forma de empezar a ser independiente y ¿si le hacían volver a Italia? no era que no le gustara vivir en tan bello país pero había algo en su interior que le pedía conocer y vivir, al menos por un tiempo, en la ciudad donde había nacido…

– **Vamos Haruka… esto es el inicio de una nueva aventura y ¡será inolvidable para ti! –** se dijo a sí misma la rubia para darse ánimos

Diciéndose esto, con su mano izquierda tomó con fuerza su portafolio, mientras que con su mano derecha se acomodó su corbata, esto lo hizo por reflejo pues desde que salió de su casa ésta lucía impecable, aún cuando no se había preocupado por verse en el espejo y asegurarse que la había colocado bien y a pesar de haber manejado a toda velocidad con su motocicleta, su uniforme seguía luciendo genial… Luego de acomodarse la corbata, tomó la perilla de la puerta con fuerza y antes de que nuevamente el pensamiento de salir corriendo le invadiera, empujó la puerta con una tremenda fuerza que por el ruido que escuchó al abrirla pensó que la había quebrado. Observó la parte de arriba de la puerta tratando de ver si ahí se encontraba la quebradura y por eso la puerta había quedado a medio abrir, pero la puerta y su supuesta quebradura quedaron en segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido no había sido de la puerta quebrándose, su rostro tomó un tono pálido y preocupante cuando vio que detrás de la puerta había una chica tomándose la frente con su mano derecha y sobándose…

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa pedazo de idiota?! ¡¿Acaso quieres quebrar la puerta?! ¡¿Crees que esta es tu casa para abrir como se te dé la gana?! ¿No te enseñaron a ser cuidadoso con las cosas, sobre todo con las que no son tuyas? –** gritaba la chica que se sobaba la frente

 **-Discúlpame, no fue mi intensión… yo lo sien… -**

 **-¿Ya te había dicho que eras un pedazo de idiota? No, disculpa no eres un pedazo… ¡eres un idiota completo!-** seguía gritando la chica que no dejaba disculparse a Haruka

El dolor que la chica sentía era tan intenso que no dejaba de sobarse la frente con los ojos cerrados pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sabía que había sido un chico quien la había golpeado ya que antes de cerrar los ojos por el dolor, logró visualizar los zapatos y el pantalón que portaban los varones del Mugen.

 **-Te he dicho que lo sie… -**

 **-Aléjate de mí… no quiero tus disculpas-**

 **-De verdad discúl…**

 **-Solo espero que cuando abra los ojos, ya no estés frente a mí o sino…**

 **-¿No crees que estás exagerando?-** comentó ya un poco ofuscada Haruka porque consideraba que joven frente a ella, ya estaba exagerando con el golpe y ni siquiera aceptaba la disculpa

 **-¿Exagerando? ¿En serio?...Ja! ¿Te parece exagerado?... ¡Mira cómo me has dejado pedazo… no, completo idiota! –** gritó de nuevo la chica abriendo los ojos y señalando con su dedo índice derecho su frente…instantáneamente su mente perdió toda cordura, su rostro se perdía entre colores… rojo, verde, pálido. Su ser no sabía de qué color mostrar en su rostro las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su cuerpo se había convertido en una gelatina internamente, temblaba pero externamente se veía inmóvil…

 **-¡¿Tú?! –** se sorprendió Haruka al observar que la víctima de su portazo había sido nada más y nada menos que "la violinista"

Sí, de nuevo los ojos verdes de Haruka frente a los ojos azules de Michiru… pero lamentablemente no era en la mejor situación para ambas… ¿justo o injusto el destino?

Y de nuevo Michiru sin poder articular palabra, el dolor de su frente había desaparecido, sí, como por arte de magia, el enojo que sentía por haber recibido el fuerte portazo también pero aún así y tal como sucedió en la colina el día anterior… su cuerpo no respondía…

 **-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que no te gusta hablar, o al menos no conmigo…ya entendí que no soy de tu agrado-** dijo Haruka con cierta molestia pues no entendía por qué no le agradaba nada a "la violinista" si ni siquiera la conocía

 **-Sé que no quieres mis disculpas pero de verdad lamento el golpe que te dí no fue mi intensión-** decía mientras dejaba su portafolio en uno de los pupitres vacíos que estaba cerca de una ventana en la última fila del lado izquierdo

Michiru seguía inmóvil, hasta que…

 **-¡Oye!... –** llamó Haruka a Michiru desde la puerta **\- tal vez yo sea un pedazo o completo idiota pero al menos demuestro educación "chica violinista"-** terminó por decir Haruka y saliendo del salón para dejar a una Michiru descompuesta

Michiru no sabía si llorar, enojarse con ella misma, decepcionarse, correr hacia Haruka y de una vez por todas pedirle que la disculpara por su actitud. No se explicaba por qué ante el golpe había actuado y gritado de la forma que lo hizo, normalmente era muy raro que Michiru se molestara tan fácilmente y de una manera exagerada como lo había hecho con Haruka por el golpe, aunque en realidad cuando le gritó y le trató de idiota, no sabía que se era Haruka… aún así, reflexionó y supo que aunque hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, había exagerado su enojo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Haruka que había alguien en el salón, si éste estaba cerrado? Se suponía que ya todos los estudiantes debían estar en el acto de bienvenida. Pero debido a que Michiru había olvidado el celular en su maletín, tuvo que regresar a traerlo cerrando la puerta del salón inconscientemente al entrar, provocando así el accidente con Haruka

Michiru salió del salón reflexionando y aceptando que había exagerado

 **-¡Tú si eres más que una completa idiota Michiru!-** se insultó internamente mientras camina por el pasillo para dirigirse al acto de bienvenida

Durante el acto de bienvenida, todos los estudiantes estaban ordenados por salones, lo que significaba que Haruka y Michiru estarían en el mismo lugar. Increíblemente a pesar de ser lo más obvio pero debido al accidente con la puerta, ninguna de las dos se había percatado que a partir de ese momento, estarían juntas por el resto del ciclo escolar, por el resto de la preparatoria… o ¿por el resto de sus vidas?…

Michiru llegó hasta donde vio que estaba el lugar asignado para su salón, observó a los estudiantes que estaban en ese lugar pero dos de sus compañeras de salón llamaron su atención…era dos chicas rubias muy lindas que estaban murmurando con sonrisas y sonrojadas. Confundida las seguía observando pues las chicas se veían realmente emocionadas, Michiru se dio cuenta que ambas chicas voltearon a ver en dirección donde se encontraba Michiru pero sintió que las miradas no eran para ella sino para alguien o algo que se encontraba atrás de ella… de nuevo la curiosidad la hizo víctima, giró su vista y su cuerpo hacia atrás…

 **-Esto… no… puede ser…. ci…er…to-** susurró Michiru cuando sus ojos se toparon con los ojos de Haruka

La atlética rubia estaba parada frente a Michiru, pero a diferencia de las otras dos veces en las que habían estado frente a frente, en esta ocasión habían quedado aún más cerca, mucho más cerca que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse, sólo bastaba que Haruka bajara un poco más su rostro y que Michiru levantara un poco más el suyo y seguramente sus labios se encontrarían.

Al estar tan cerca, el susurro de Michiru no había sido tan susurro para Haruka ya que logró escuchar perfectamente el comentario que había dicho…

 **-Lamento decepcionarte preciosa pero sí, estaremos en el mismo salón-** respondió ante el no tan susurro de Michiru **– así que será mejor que te acostumbres a verme y a tolerarme porque yo tendré que hacer el mismo esfuerzo para soportarte** – comentó Haruka con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y retrocediendo un poco para evitar algún "mal contacto" con la peliaqua

A pesar de no ser el comentario más amable por parte de la rubia, no se veía en su rostro algún tipo de rencor o molestia hacia Michiru, al contrario, parecía haberlo dicho con tranquilidad y un tanto bromista, confundiendo de paso a Michiru.

Haruka sonrió haciendo un gesto de negatividad con su cabeza debido a que Michiru nuevamente no respondía

– **Increíble-** ironizó la rubia, cerró sus ojos y caminó hacia el frente dejando nuevamente a una descompuesta Michiru…

Y fue hasta ese entonces, sólo hasta entonces que Michiru descubrió algo… quizá ahí estaba la clave de su problema, la respuesta del por qué no podía hablarle a Haruka cada vez que estaban frente a frente

 **-Sus ojos...-** susurró Michiru, esta vez si había sido un susurro, nadie más había escuchado la respuesta que ella misma se estaba dando

Y sí, efectivamente los ojos de Haruka eran la perdición de Michiru, recordó que en las dos ocasiones que había estado cerca de hablarle a Haruka pero no estaban frente a frente, había perdido el nerviosismo y sabía lo que quería decirle, obviamente disculparse por lo de la colina y también vería la manera de pedirle que fuera su modelo para una pintura pero al toparse con los fascinantes y encantadores ojos verdes, perdía la razón, sus pensamientos se esfumaban y la hacían quedar como una tonta frente a la rubia.

Nuestra querida violinista por fin había descubierto que se iba de este mundo cada vez que Haruka la veía a los ojos, pero también había descubierto que esos ojos le provocaban, paz, armonía, diversión, pasión, complicidad, coquetería (hay que decirlo), sinceridad, sensualidad, etcétera, era un revuelo de emociones… pero a pesar de inspirar muchas cosas, en esa mirada no se podía descifrar realmente qué había dentro de Haruka, los ojos parecían ser las puertas para descubrir en el fondo quien era en realidad Haruka Tenoh, pero esas puertas parecían estar cerradas y no se abrirían tan fácilmente con cualquiera o simplemente no se abrían nunca. Michiru comprendió que su nerviosismo tal vez no era del todo "nerviosismo" sino más bien era que quedaba perdida en la mirada de Haruka tratando de descubrir "algo" en esos bellos ojos pero siempre la terminaba interrumpiendo la rubia cada vez que se molestaba y se alejaba porque Michiru no le respondía a sus preguntas o comentarios, no permitiendo que Michiru terminara su análisis y descubriera "algo" en su mirada.

Michiru aparte de analizar lo que había descubierto, se encontraba con un dilema en su cabeza… desde que conoció a Haruka en la colina, no había podido dejar de pedirle al destino que le permitiera volver a ver a Haruka para reivindicarse por su mala actuación, y el destino como lo justo que es, ya le había regalado cuatro encuentros con Haruka, después de la colina… ¡vaya que sí es justo el destino!... PERO... había un minúsculo detalle, y es que en ninguno de los cuatro encuentros las cosas habían salido tan bien como le hubiera gustado a Michiru, al contrario cada vez parecía quedar de mal en peor su imagen ante Haruka, ¿cómo podía permitir el destino que las cosas se dieran así?... ¡vaya que injusto el destino! ¿No?

Ahora bien, no todo estaba perdido, el que Haruka estuviera en el mismo salón que Michiru daba a entender que el destino aún demostraba ser benevolente con la bella chica de ojos azul profundo. Pero vamos, hay que ser realistas, así como era bueno que Haruka y Michiru estuvieran en el mismo salón y significaba que en algún punto las cosas se pudieran arreglar y Michiru quedaría tranquila de poder limpiar su imagen, también significaba que las cosas se pusieran aún peor de lo que ya estaban. Michiru tenía claro que no era nada grato para Haruka el tenerla cerca por los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en poco menos de un día, pero la bella artista no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y trataría de arreglar todo con Haruka, costara lo que costara… pero ¿se lo permitiría el destino o jugaría en su contra? Como parecía que lo había estado haciendo desde que se conocieron en la colina…

 _ **¿Justo o injusto el destino?**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del 2do. capítulo**_


	3. Capítulo No 3

**_¡Hola lectores!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, no sin antes, agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, también por los Reviews, followers y favorites que le han regalado a mi historia... ¡GRACIAS! por los comentarios positivos, éstos me animan a seguir escribiendo y espero que cada capítulo siga siendo del agrado de cada uno de ustedes._**

 ** _Vicky: ¡mucho gusto!... es verdad a veces las verdaderas amistades y/o verdaderos amores se conocen en los peores momentos. Besos y abrazos cibernéticos :D :*_**

 ** _Saludos y abrazos desde Guatemala ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Primer día de estudios (Parte II)_**

 ** _Capítulo No. 3_**

 ** _Una "homicida" confusión que lo cambia todo_**

El acto de bienvenida transcurrió con normalidad, tanto los directivos como los profesores del colegio se presentaron con todos los alumnos. Dieron especial bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y felicitaciones a los alumnos que cursarían el tercer año.

Mientras todo este acto ocurría, habían dos jóvenes que parecían estar prestando atención a toda la actividad que se estaba realizando, sus miradas estaban fijas y bien puestas en el podio donde ocurría el acto pero aunque sus ojos estuvieran "concentrados" aparentemente en el protocolo de bienvenida, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de estar en ese acto. Por un lado Michiru aún seguía analizando su conclusión del por qué no había podido hablarle a Haruka cada vez que estaban frente a frente, y planeando o prometiéndose a sí misma que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad más para poder aclarar las cosas. Por otro lado Haruka tenía una sensación extraña, los acontecimientos con "la violinista" le habían hecho molestar, sí y mucho, pero luego de haberse encontrado con la mirada azul de Michiru, algo le sucedió y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Había algo en esa mirada que le llamaba la atención y no precisamente algo malo, al contrario, quería volver a ver esos ojos y descubrir qué era lo que llamaba su atención… cuando sus intensos ojos verdes estuvieron frente a los profundos ojos azules, sintió una seguridad y paz que no había sentido con nadie más, pensaba que podía pasar toda su vida contemplando esa mirada…

Haruka no sabía porque no le agradaba a "la violinista", no había ni una mínima razón para no agradarle, obviando claro, el golpe que le dio con la puerta del salón pero tampoco era un motivo suficiente para odiar a Haruka, o al menos eso pensaba la rubia. Pero tampoco entendía porque incluso antes del accidente con la puerta, ya le había caído mal a la chica de ojos azules. A pesar de estos pensamientos, Haruka quería y necesitaba de nuevo ver esos ojos… tanto era su deseo por verlos de nuevo que por acto reflejo la buscó, se giró hacia atrás pero no los encontró, giró a su izquierda y tampoco tuvo éxito, así que giró a su derecha y ahí se encontraba a unas cinco personas de Haruka, la hermosa chica de ojos azules que parecía estar concentrada en la actividad que se desarrollaba al frente, sus ojos estaban fijos en esa dirección y demostraban tanta concentración que ni siquiera se percataban que estaban siendo objeto de admiración por parte de la rubia.

Haruka perdió la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se perdió admirando esos hermosos ojos azules que le habían empezado a inquietar o emocionar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando la mirada de Michiru hasta que regresó a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que ya todos los estudiantes estaban empezando a dispersarse y se dirigían a sus salones. Pero notó que la chica de ojos azules aún seguía parada y con su vista fija al frente, parecía estar confundida o triste, por un momento Haruka pensó en acercarse y preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero estaba consciente que si "la violinista" no se sentía bien, no iba a querer tener a Haruka cerca pues ya estaba claro que no le agradaba su presencia y no quería aumentar ese desagrado por parte de la peliaqua, así que mejor optó por retirarse. Estaba a punto de voltearse y darle la espalda a Michiru cuando ésta se movió y casi sin pensar giró su vista hacía la dirección de Haruka, permitiendo que nuevamente ambas miradas se encontraran… de nuevo el tiempo se detuvo, esta vez no sólo para Haruka sino también para Michiru, quien se sorprendió al ver que estaba siendo observada por la rubia y aunque no sabía por cuánto tipo la estuvo observando, sintió que había sido por una eternidad pues la mirada que Haruka le estaba dando era indescifrable, una mirada un tanto compasiva, triste, sorprendida o quizá una mirada llena de admiración y ternura, Michiru realmente no sabía cómo descifrar esa mirada pero dentro de todo el ambiente que ambas miradas producían, había pasado algo increíble y era que Michiru por fin había podido sostener la mirada ante Haruka, esta vez no sentía nervios o lo que fuera que no le permitía hablar con la rubia y Michiru lo sabía y lo sentía. De nuevo se le presentaba a Michiru la oportunidad de hablar con Haruka y no quiso esperar más tiempo, dio un primer paso para acercarse a la rubia pero no contaba con la actitud que ella tendría…

Haruka al verse descubierta observando a Michiru entró en pánico, sabía que no le agradaba a la violinista y seguramente al sentirse observada por Haruka sin duda arremetería en contra de ella. Haruka no quería seguir teniendo más dificultades con la bella joven de ojos azules y en cuanto vio que dio un paso para acercársele, su pánico aumentó al 1000%, de verdad tenía temor de volver a enfrentarse a una molesta violinista, ya había tenido suficiente del mal genio de Michiru, así que prefirió darle la espalda y caminar a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Michiru, la cual observó la actitud de Haruka y se decepcionó, al parecer los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a Haruka habían cultivado resentimiento por parte de la rubia hacia la peliaqua, tanto que ni siquiera quería estar cerca de Michiru.

Haruka iba caminando, más bien corriendo, hacia su salón y tratando de evitar que Michiru la alcanzara pero iba tan ensimismada en ello que prácticamente no iba fijándose en el camino y lo único que le hizo volver a la realidad de todo lo que le rodeaba fue el intenso dolor que sintió de repente a la altura entre su pecho y hombro izquierdo… parecía que había chocado contra una pared … ante su dolor sólo se tomó su hombro y luego buscó con su vista la pared con la que creyó se había chocado pero se sorprendió al ver que una chica pelirroja estaba en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y con su mirada algo perdida.

Fue entonces que Haruka se dio cuenta que había chocado contra la cabeza de esa chica y no contra una pared... Se agachó hasta quedar frente a la pellirroja y empezó a disculparse…

 **-Por favor discúlpame-** pedía Haruka con total preocupación

 **-Yo venía caminando rápido y me distraje por un segundo… bueno tal vez más de un segundo-** trataba de explicar la rubia **-¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien?-**

Haruka de verdad estaba preocupada pues la chica parecía estar perdida y no respondía, así que siguió intentando…

 **-Por favor… ¡dime algo!-** suplicó tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco **\- vamos, dime algo, lo que sea… -** seguía sacudiéndola

pasaron unos diez segundos de silencio...

 **-Qué hermosos ojos-** respondió por fin la pelirroja

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida Haruka

 **-Que tus ojos son muy lindos-** sonrió la pelirroja, ya dejando de tomarse la cabeza

 **-Gracia-** agradeció con un poco de indiferencia **-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? –** la interrogó la rubia, un poco más tranquila y dejando de tomarla de los hombros

 **-Sí, eso creo… me llamo** **Unazuki Furuhata, mucho gusto… ¿cómo te llamas tú?-**

La rubia se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a Unazuki a levantarse del suelo

 **-Me llamo Haruka Tenoh...lamento que no haya sido de la mejor manera pero igualmente, mucho gusto-** le sonrío sinceramente a Unazuki mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Y cuando Unazuki terminó por levantarse, sintió un leve mareo que la llevó a recostarse sobre la pared y tomarse la cabeza, cosa que preocupó a Haruka

 **-¡Cuidado Unazuki!-** comentó preocupada Haruka **\- creo que no estás tan bien, te llevaré a la enfermería** -

 **-Gracias Haruka pero estoy bien… sólo fue un pequeño mareo pero nada de importancia-**

 **-¿Estás segura?** **... mira, yo puedo acompañarte, después de todo fue mi culpa-**

 **-De verdad estoy bien Haruka, no te preocupes… además ya es hora de ir a clases, sino van a cerrar los salones y perderemos la clase –**

 **-Bueno, está bien… al menos déjame acompañarte a tu salón para que asegurarme de que llegarás bien-** solicitó Haruka

 **-Pero Haruka, vas a llegar tarde a tu salón y no te dejarán entrar-**

Haruka estaba preocupada por Unazuki pero también estaba preocupada porque no podía darse el lujo de faltar a su primera clase de preparatoria y repasó el hecho de que podía enterarse Henry y por consiguiente sus padres

 **-Tienes razón… pero ¿puedo verte luego? Para asegurarme de que estás bien –**

 **-Claro, ¿te parece si nos encontramos aquí mismo para el receso?-**

 **-De acuerdo Unazuki, nos vemos aquí-**

 **-Ok, te veo luego entonces Haruka –**

Unazuki empezó a caminar, avanzó unos pasos pero sentía que alguien la iba siguiendo, así que giró su vista y se encontró con Haruka caminando atrás de ella…

 **-Haruka ¿Qué haces? Te dije que estaba bien… ¿Por qué me sigues? –** preguntó un poco molesta la pelirroja

 **-No te estoy siguiendo-** respondió serenamente Haruka

 **-¿Cómo que no? Si vas caminando detrás de mí –**

 **-No lo estoy haciendo… bueno sí estoy caminando detrás de ti pero no es porque te esté siguiendo, es que en esta dirección queda mi salón –**

 **-mmm… ¿cuál es tu salón**?- preguntó Unazuki

 **-El "A09"… ¿cuál es el tuyo?-**

 **-¡¿En serio?!... el mío es el "A08"… estamos cerca-** comentó la pelirroja sonriendo

 **-¡Excelente!... entonces te acompaño hasta tu salón…vecina-** comentó alegremente Haruka

Unazuki solamente asintió con su cabeza y sonrió ante el comentario bromista de Haruka, por haberle llamado "vecina"

Ambas chicas llegaron a su respectivo salón, antes de que Unazuki entrara al suyo, acordó con Haruka encontrarse para el receso y comer juntas. Haruka había olvidado que ya había quedado de verse con Ann durante el receso… algo de lo que más tarde probablemente se arrepentiría…

Después de dejar a Unazuki, Haruka se dirigió a su salón con algo de nervios pues sabía que estaba a punto de ver a "la violinista" pero trató de no demostrarlos al ingresar al salón. Quería pasar desapercibida especialmente para la peliaqua pero para su mala suerte su belleza era imposible de pasar desapercibida, de manera que cuando ingresó todas las chicas del salón quedaron maravilladas, sonriéndole de manera coqueta a Haruka y le pedían sentarse cerca de ellas, pero para mala suerte de ellas, Haruka ya había escogido su lugar cuando durante el incidente con Michiru dejó su portafolio en uno de los pupitres… y ¡oh sorpresa! que se llevó la rubia pues sin querer y sin darse cuenta, el pupitre que había elegido estaba justo a la par de Michiru.

Michiru solamente observaba cómo sus compañeras sonreían y pedían a Haruka que se sentara cerca de ellas, Michiru reía internamente como burlándose de ellas pues ella sí sabía que Haruka estaría a la par de ella y sin pedírselo pero para no hacer obvio el hecho de que ella sabía y que le gustaba la idea de tener a Haruka a la par suya, parecía indiferente ante esta situación y solamente se concretó a ver la pantalla de su celular, sin tener algo que ver realmente en la pantalla ya que sólo estaba tratando de parecer indiferente.

Por su parte Haruka al notar que su pupitre estaba a la par de "la violinista" pensó y consideró seriamente tomar la palabra de una de sus compañeras que le ofrecían otro asiento, aunque claramente eso iba a ser difícil pues dichos asientos no estaban disponibles, ya que habían otros varones ocupando esos lugares y no tan fácil se lo cederían a Haruka... La rubia se quedó parada unos instantes y luego de pensarlo, decidió hacer el intento para que uno de sus compañeros le cambiara de lugar así que se dirigió a tomar su portafolio para luego ir hasta uno de sus compañeros, de ser posible el más lejano de Michiru para pedirle que le cambiara el asiento.

Michiru seguía observando "nada" en la pantalla de su celular poniéndose un poco nerviosa al ver que Haruka por fin tomaría su asiento a la par de ella pero al notar que Haruka únicamente tomó su portafolio y se dirigía hacia el frente nuevamente, se molestó un poco y a la vez le dio tristeza pues no podía creer que Haruka le tuviera tanto resentimiento que ni siquiera quería tenerla a la par. Michiru sabía que no había actuado de la mejor manera ante Haruka pero tampoco es como si hubiera cometido un delito en contra de la rubia, ahora era Michiru quien creía que Haruka estaba exagerando.

Haruka iba caminando para ir en busca de otro asiento, cuando al llegar al frente del salón, ingresó el profesor que les daría la primera clase…

 **-Buenos días… ¿te vas tan pronto? –** preguntó en tono de burla el profesor al ver que Haruka llevaba su portafolio

 **-No, no es eso… es sólo que voy a buscar un asiento –** respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

 **-¿a buscar un asiento? –** Preguntó confundido el profesor **– pero ya todos están ocupados, el único libre es el que está allá –** señaló el profesor con su dedo índice derecho el asiento que justo Haruka estaba tratando de dejar **– y supongo que es el que te corresponde-**

 **-Sí, tiene razón pero pues, verá… eh yo-** Haruka no sabía qué decir o más bien no creía correcto decirle que no quería estar cerca de Michiru **– este yo…yo, trataba de buscar otro asiento… uno más… cómodo, si eso, uno más cómodo-** dijo Haruka, sabiendo que no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo

El profesor le dio una mirada extraña, realmente no tenía sentido lo que Haruka estaba diciendo ya que todos los asientos eran iguales

 **-Así que uno más cómodo ¿no?... solamente si estás hablando de ir a tomar asiento a tu casa porque aquí todos los asientos son iguales-**

 **-Pero…yo –**

 **-Vamos, vamos… son tonterías, ve y toma el asiento libre que dejaste-** ordenó el profesor

 **-Está bien-** dijo Haruka resignada y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al asiento a la par de Michiru

Mientras Haruka regresaba a su asiento, Michiru veía la escena con una sonrisa, le pareció divertido ver a Haruka sin saber qué decir y hasta cierto punto, tierna (a la vista de Michiru "tierno") por como trataba de convencer al profesor.

Haruka tomó asiento de mala gana y sin ver a Michiru, en tanto Michiru trataba de disimular las ganas que tenía de reírse y solamente optó por dejar su vista al frente.

La clase inició, transcurrieron unos minutos y Haruka estaba desesperada porque terminara, aún planeaba cambiarse de lugar en cuanto el profesor terminara la clase y saliera del salón. Durante la clase todo parecía estar en completa tranquilidad y aburrimiento para los estudiantes del salón, sin embargo, tal como había pasado durante el acto de bienvenida, dos jóvenes estaban con su vista fija al frente pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de estar presentes en lo que el profesor decía.

Michiru estaba un tanto nerviosa y sabía que debía aprovechar el que Haruka estuviera a la par de ella, sus pensamientos iban y venían tratando de encontrar alguna forma de poder hablarle, aunque siendo realistas, Michiru ya debía ponerle un alto a lo que sea que sintiera cada vez que estaba frente a Haruka… **_¡ya basta Michiru, es suficiente! ¡No más jueguitos! Debes comportarte como una mujer madura…mmm…pero realmente no soy una mujer, bueno o sea sí pero no, aún sigo siendo una señorita… entonces debo comportarme como un señorita madura y ¡punto!_** Mientras estos pensamientos paseaban por la mente de Michiru, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco ante la afirmación de que aún no era una "mujer", en la siguiente fila estaba Haruka también absorbida por sus pensamientos… **_¿cuándo va a terminar esta bendita clase? Debo cambiarme de lugar antes de que "la violinista" me mate si es que se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo cuando terminó el acto de bienvenida...¿cómo que "si es que se dio cuenta"?... que tonta Haruka, ¡claro que se dio cuenta! Sino no hubieras salido corriendo como una cobarde... ¡exacto! Soy una cobarde… vamos Haruka ya no eres una niña, no puedes huir, debes comportarte como una persona madura y no demostrarle miedo a la violinista, además, ¿por qué debo ser yo quien se cambie de lugar? En todo caso que sea ella, ella es quien no me soporta…_**

Ambas chicas estaban absortas en sus pensamientos, tanto que sólo así dejaron de sentir aburrida la clase, no dándose cuenta en qué momento había terminado, solamente lo notaron porque sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos y algunos estaban de pie conversando entre sí.

Cuando Haruka salió del trance de sus pensamientos, gracias al ruido de sus compañeros y gracias al ruido de su estómago pidiéndole a gritos algo de comer, ya que debido a su atraso en levantarse por culpa de su dañado despertador y por no tener nada de comida en su despensa o refrigerador, no pudo comer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una pequeña mordida a cualquier fruta o pan. La rubia pensó que le daría tiempo ir a la cafetería del colegio antes de que comenzara la próxima clase y comprar aunque sea una galleta que le permitiera resistir hasta llegar al receso, así que tomó su portafolio, se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón para ir y regresar lo más rápido posible de la cafetería y no tener problemas por ausentarse… en ese mismo instante, Michiru salió también de sus pensamientos, viendo como Haruka se dirigía al frente pensando que nuevamente intentaría cambiarse de lugar pero se asombró al ver que se estaba retirando del salón y creyó que realmente las cosas estaban mal con Haruka, ¿qué tal si en lugar de cambiar de pupitre había decidido pedir que le cambiaran de salón con tal de no estar cerca de ella? O peor aún ¿qué tal si había decidido simplemente abandonar el colegio? Sí, al parecer Michiru podía llegar a ser un poco o un mucho paranoica en ocasiones.

Mientras Michiru seguía consumiéndose su cerebro con pensamientos paranoicos sobre la salida de Haruka del salón, la rubia se dirigía, cual espía, hacia la cafetería, sólo le hacía falta una pistola entre sus delicadas manos y parecería el mismísimo James Bond, de alguna manera le era divertido el reto de lograr llegar hasta la cafetería y regresar al salón sin ser vista y antes de que comenzara la próxima clase. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para demostrar la velocidad y habilidad que poseían sus tonificadas piernas, y por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Luego de unos minutos y evitando ser vista, logró su primer objetivo, llegó a la cafetería y ordenó apenas tres galletas con chispas de chocolate, esto porque si pedía más comida o algo más grande que las galletas, no podría comerlas en el salón sin ser vista, pidió que las metieran en una bolsita y de esta manera las podría meter a su portafolio para luego devorarlas en el salón. Se encaminó al salón de la misma forma que había llegado a la cafetería, llegó hasta el pasillo de su salón y observó que la puerta estaba abierta lo que significaba que la segunda clase aún no había empezado, hizo el último esfuerzo para no ser vista y para entrar al salón.

¡Objetivo cumplido! Celebró internamente Haruka con orgullo al entrar al salón y ensanchó una sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento, sonrisa que se frenó sorpresivamente cuando observó unos hermosos ojos azules acompañados de una tierna, sincera y bellísima sonrisa, propiedad de la angelical Michiru Kaioh quien sonreía a la pantalla de su celular, esta vez sí había algo en su celular que le hacía sonreír y no algo fingido como había sido anteriormente.

Haruka pensó que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida, se quedó admirándola unos segundos hasta que llegó el profesor que les daría la segunda clase y mandó a sentarse a Haruka, quien decidió al final no cambiarse de pupitre tras haber analizado que era "la violinista" quien se tenía que cambiar si tanto le molestaba la presencia de Haruka. La rubia tomó asiento y se dispuso a "prestar atención" a la clase mientras aprovechaba a darle mordiscos a sus galletas, cada vez que el profesor se volteaba hacia la pizarra o estaba del otro lado del salón.

Por su parte Michiru parecía que ¡por fin! había logrado sembrar en su cabeza el pensamiento de comportarse como una "señorita madura" y dominar los nervios o lo que fuera que le provocaba cada vez que estaba frente a Haruka ya que parecía no darle importancia a Haruka mientras comía sus galletas, únicamente se limitaba a reír internamente cada vez que lograba ver que Haruka daba un mordisco rápido y se tragaba casi entero el pedazo de galleta para que no se escuchar el crujir de sus dientes mientras la devoraba.

La clase continuó y terminó sin nada relevante para ninguna de nuestras dos protagonistas, así también continuó el resto de clases antes del receso.

* * *

 ** _Receso_**

El profesor dio por finalizada la última clase antes del receso, Haruka se sintió libre al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y quería salir corriendo hacia la cafetería pues parecía que las galletas habían pasado desapercibidas por su estómago y ya no resistiría pasar más tiempo sin algo de comida, algo que fuera mucho más satisfactorio para su pobre estómago. La joven Tenoh esperó a que la mayoría de sus alborotados compañeros salieran del salón para poder ella salir, pues no le gustaba estar entre tumultos de gente, unas cuantas chicas se quedaron en su asiento, entre ellas Michiru que parecía no tener intensiones de salir del salón.

La puerta había quedado ya libre para que Haruka se dispusiera a salir del salón e ir a buscar a Unazuki para ir a comer pero no contaba con que las chicas que se habían quedado en el salón (a excepción de Michiru) sólo estaban esperando a que Haruka diera indicios de salir para ir tras ella ("él" para ellas) y pedirle que las acompañara a comer. Haruka se negó a acompañarlas por dos razones 1) ya había quedado con Unazuki y eso que aún seguía sin recordar que antes de Unazuki ya se había comprometido a ir por Ann, ¡vaya lío en el que se estaba metiendo Haruka!... y 2) no estaba de humor para hacer "nuevas amigas" el hambre la estaba volviendo loca y el que no la dejaran libre para ir a comer, le estaba empeorando el ánimo.

Ante la insistencia por parte de las chicas, Haruka pensó que lo mejor sería decirles que sí e inventarles que las alcanzaría, sólo iría por su cartera/billetera (como le llamen en cada país) para poder invitarlas a comer, y para fortuna de Haruka, las chicas le creyeron y salieron sonrientes del salón para situarse en una mesa de la cafetería en donde se suponía las encontraría la rubia, cosa que obviamente no sucedió.

Después de su hábil mentira hacia las chicas, Haruka regresó a su asiento solo para simular que realmente iría a buscar su cartera, tomó asiento un momento solo para inhalar y exhalar con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de disminuir el mal humor que sentía y mientras contaba hasta diez aún con sus ojos cerrados escuchó una pequeña risa con cierto tono burlesco, a pesar de eso y por increíble que parezca, no le molestó a Haruka sino todo lo contrario, sintió que esa pequeña risa había logrado bajarle su mal humor considerablemente… la rubia quería saber a quién pertenecía esa tierna risa, así que abrió levemente su ojo izquierdo y dejando el ojo derecho cerrado buscó la risa, y cuando encontró de dónde provenía, abrió por completo los dos ojos y se sonrojó, no podía creer que quien se estaba burlando de ella, era "la violinista"… y de nuevo el mal humor aumentó casi al doble de lo que estaba antes de escuchar la risa de la chica de ojos azules.

Haruka no estaba dispuesta a ser objeto de burla de nadie y mucho menos de "la violinista" así que no se quedó callada

 **-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué te parece gracioso? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –** dijo una irritada rubia

Michiru le vio con algo de temor, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería fácil hablar con Haruka por el mal humor que se le notaba, aún así, lo haría pues ya no dejaría pasar una oportunidad más. Michiru se disponía a abrir sus labios para responderle algo pero Haruka la interrumpió…

 **-Olvídalo, no sé ni por qué te pregunté, ya sé que nunca hablarás conmigo… y tampoco es como que necesite que lo hagas, así que no te preocupes –** comentó Haruka mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta para salir del salón

Ante el comentario de la rubia, Michiru sintió que algo se le clavó en el pecho pero en lugar de dolerle fue como la gota que derramó el vaso y acabó con su paciencia. Nuestra encantadora violinista aún se pregunta de dónde sacó valor para hacer lo que hizo en ese instante… es que ya estaba cansada de que algo o alguien, incluyendo a Haruka le interrumpieran cada vez que intentaba hablar y disculparse con la rubia… ¡no más! Este jueguito se acabó ahora mismo y me va a escuchar de una buena vez…

Haruka ya estaba llegando al frente del salón y estaba por llegar a la entrada/salida del salón cuando sintió que le tomaban su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, una fuerza un tanto exagerada pero aún así no era que le provocara algún dolor. A pesar de saber que sólo ella y "la violinista" estaban en el salón, no creía que fuera ella quien le tomaba del brazo, es que ni siquiera le quiere dirigir la palabra como para que le vaya a tomar del brazo… pero de nuevo ¡oh sorpresa! Haruka se quedó con el ojo cuadrado (es sólo una expresión) cuando vio que efectivamente Michiru era quien le tomaba del brazo

 **-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Suéltame-** rezongó Haruka y de un tirón se soltó de Michiru y nuevamente se disponía a salir pero no contaba con que "la violinista" también era hábilmente rápida y antes de que Haruka se le escapara de nuevo, se apresuró y le cerró la puerta con un violento empujón hacia la misma

 **-¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?** – preguntaba ya un poco más irritada Haruka pero por un momento y muy inexplicablemente se le cruzó por la cabeza un pensamiento algo "estúpido"... ¿algo? no, en realidad si era muy estúpido ese pensamiento... aunque por la mirada que le daba "la violinista" en eso momento no pareció tan estúpido… " ** _me quiere matar"_**... se preguntó y ante tal pensamiento, los nervios y cierto temor se apoderaron de ella

 **-¿Me quieres matar? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿Tanto odio me tienes para querer hacerlo?... no recuerdo haberte hecho algo para que me mates-** decía Haruka con una voz baja demostrándole a Michiru el miedo que estaba sintiendo

Michiru estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro y en cualquier momento estallaría en carcajadas frente al rostro de la rubia pero inteligentemente decidió utilizar la vulnerabilidad que Haruka estaba demostrando, así que no desistió de su feroz e intimidante mirada y no reía ante las descabelladas palabras de Haruka… bien, ahora o nunca pensó Michiru y por fin… ¡el milagro estaba sucediendo!...

 **-Siéntate-** ordenó Michiru sin bajar la intensidad de su mirada

 **-Oh vamos, si me vas a matar hazlo sin tanto drama-** respondió Haruka con cierta burla ante la orden de Michiru

 **-¡Siéntate! O… te despellejo aquí mismo con el cuchillo hasta que agonices y te mueras del dolor frente a todos-** Michiru parecía que en el fondo guardaba una villana de telenovela

Haruka tragó duro y su rostro se tornó pálido al notar en la mirada de Michiru que no estaba bromeando… y es que no era lo mismo morir de un disparo al instante y sin dolor a causa de este, que morir despellejada y encima frente a todo el salón mientras su cuerpo era tomado como un trofeo por parte de "la violinista" pensaba Haruka… así que mejor decidió hacer caso

 **-¿Dón… dónde quieres que me siente**?- preguntó aterrada

 **-En tu lugar… así cuando haya acabado contigo puedes llevarte tus cosas-** respondió fríamente Michiru

 ** _¿Cómo carajos me voy a llevar mis cosas si voy a estar muerta? ¡Vaya que es inteligente la violinista!_** Pensaba Haruka pero se limitó a callar y dejar su pensamiento en su cabecita

Mientras tanto Michiru parecía disfrutar de la situación y haciendo un exagerado esfuerzo por no reírse vio como Haruka se dirigía hacia su pupitre y cuando vio que se sentó, ella se dirigió al suyo

Haruka la seguía con la mirada, hasta que Michiru llegó a su pupitre y se sentó quedando frente a ella… Haruka aún seguía con el miedo en sus ojos y sólo esperaba el inicio del que sería su supuesto asesinato

 **-Bien… vamos a empezar-** inició la "homicida" conversación Michiru mientras acomodaba su falda para que no se estropeara

Haruka no decía nada y sólo se limitaba a detallar cada movimiento de Michiru tratando de ver cuál sería el arma homicida y de dónde la sacaría Michiru

 **-A ver… ¿dónde está?... –** Michiru esculcaba su maletín en busca de "algo"

 **-¿Q…qué estás buscando? –** preguntó Haruka con miedo

 **-¡Esto!-** exclamó la peliaqua poniendo su mano frente al rostro de Haruka para mostrarle lo que había sacado de su maletín, provocando que la rubia cerrara los ojos del susto

 **-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?-** preguntó extrañada Michiru frunciendo su ceño

 **-Porque prefiero no ver el arma homicida-**

Y ante la respuesta de la rubia, Michiru no resistió más, estalló en una carcajada que hizo que Haruka abriera los ojos con confusión y enojo pues no le encontraba nada de gracioso que "la violinista" incluso antes de asesinarla se estuviera burlando de ella.

 **-¿En serio piensas que podría asesinarte con esta galleta?-** preguntó Michiru aún riéndose y mostrándole a Haruka la galleta que había sacado de su maletín

 **-¿Qué clase de psicópata asesina eres? ¿Te gusta jugar con las personas antes de asesinarlas?-** el enojo de Haruka estaba aumentando

 **-Yo no estoy jugando-** respondió Michiru y seguía riéndose

 **-Mira niña, yo no estoy para juegos tontos-** dijo Haruka ya más molesta y poniéndose de pie

 **-Ya te dije que no estoy jugando y siéntate que no he terminado contigo… más bien ni siquiera he empezado-** decía Michiru mientras regresaba a la tranquilidad luego de la carcajada

 **-Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo-**

 **-Siéntate y escúchame-**

 **-No tengo por qué obedecerte-**

 **-No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo-**

 **-Y ¿de cuándo acá tengo que hacer lo que me pides?-** preguntó Haruka pesadamente provocando que Michiru también se alterara

 **-¡Te dije que te sentaras y me escucharas!... O esta vez no sacaré una galleta sino el cuchillo para empezar a despellejarte-** respondió alterada Michiru pero utilizando una voz dulce, algo típico de los asesinos pensó Haruka

El enojo de Haruka cambió rápidamente a miedo y de inmediato se sentó de nuevo

 **-Así está mejor –** comentó Michiru dándole una tierna sonrisa

 **-Bueno… y ¿ahora qué?-** preguntó la rubia

 **-Ahora, me dejarás hablar sin interrupciones y no te irás hasta que yo lo diga… ¿de acuerdo?-**

Haruka estaba confundida y ofuscada, no respondió y bajó su rostro viendo al suelo. Esta acción no le gustó a Michiru y tomándole suavemente la barbilla a Haruka con su suave y delicada mano derecha hizo que la viera a los ojos, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran…Hubo un instante sin palabras pero tampoco había silencio, tanto el sonido de sus respiraciones como los latidos de sus corazones invadían el salón mientras los ojos azules de Michiru contemplaban los ojos verdes de Haruka y viceversa…

 **-Dije "¿de acuerdo?"-** continuó la conversación Michiru rompiendo aquel mágico momento

 **-mjm-** respondió Haruka con la garganta dando a entender un "sí"

Haruka había quedado encantada ante la mirada de "la violinista" y ahora era ella quien no podía articular palabra, tal como le había sucedido a Michiru en los anteriores encuentros con la rubia… a ver cómo le va ahora que los papeles se han dado vuelta…

Michiru retomó su postura y soltó la barbilla de Haruka, sacó su celular de su maletín y vio la pantalla para verificar si aún le daría tiempo de hablar tranquilamente con Haruka antes de que acabara el receso y sus compañeros llegaran

 **-Bien, aún tengo tiempo…ahora escúchame-** dijo mientras guardaba su celular, dio un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos y continuó…

 **-Primero que nada…me llamo Michiru Kaioh y sí era yo quien estaba interpretando con mi violín la melodía que seguramente escuchaste ayer en la colina cuando nos encontramos-** Michiru decidió ir por partes y primero debía responder lo que no le había respondido a Haruka la primera vez que se vieron

Michiru esperaba una respuesta de la rubia, cualquier comentario, lo que fuera pero quería saber qué pensaba Haruka…sin embargo, no hubo tal respuesta y mejor decidió continuar…

 **-Lamento no haberte respondido en ese momento… yo… yo, no sé qué me pasó-** dijo sabiendo que era mentira pues realmente sí sabía qué se había puesto nerviosa al ver la bella sonrisa de Haruka y ante esos nervios no podía ni moverse, ni pronunciar palabra alguna, pero claro que no iba a confesar eso ¿qué iba a pensar Haruka?

De nuevo Michiru esperó un momento para escuchar algún comentario de Haruka pero simplemente no hubo

 **-Sabes, te vi ayer en la noche frente a mi casa y quise salir a hablarte pero…-** Michiru iba a decir la verdad, que no salió porque estaba en su coqueto camisón azul y le dio vergüenza, pero reaccionó al instante sabiendo que no había por qué decirlo **\- pero… tuve que atender algo y ya no pude-** terminó diciendo con culpabilidad

Y ¿Quién creen que de nuevo no respondió?... ¡exacto!... Haruka de nuevo en silencio total. Esto empezaba a inquietar y a molestar a Michiru, aunque en el fondo sabía que esto era una especie de karma y tenía que aguantarlo

 **-También quería disculparme por lo que sucedió con el accidente de la puerta, sé que no debí gritarte y llamarte idiota… me alteré demasiado y no sabía que eras tú pero reconozco que aún así quizá exageré un poco, sé que no debo tratar así a las personas… de verdad lo lamento -** en sus ojos azules se podía ver la sinceridad que tenían sus palabras y también se notaba que tenía cierta vergüenza por recordar el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Haruka

Michiru observaba que Haruka seguía sin movimiento alguno y no se veía que fuera a responderle, lo que hizo que se desesperara un poco… es que ¿cómo era posible que ahora que por fin Michiru había podido hablarle y disculparse, Haruka no se dignaba a decir nada?... bienvenida al mundo del karma querida Michiru

Esperó unos segundos y no resistió más…

 **-Vamos, dime algo-** suplicó Michiru pero al parecer no sirvió de nada su súplica pues Haruka seguía en modo _"mute"_

 **-¡Dios! Parece que sólo cuando te amenazo de muerte me puedes hablar… ¡Haruka, háblame!-** Michiru había perdido ya la paciencia, no resistía el que la rubia no le hablara

Haruka escuchó por primera vez su nombre salir de los tentadores y hermosos labios de Michiru y lo sintió como un canto de los ángeles, mismo que le hizo regresar a la realidad

 **-¿Qué?...mmm… este yo…-** trataba de decir algo coherente pero le resultaba algo difícil y terminó diciendo no algo incoherente, sino más bien estúpido **\- ¿qué no ibas a matarme?-**

 **-¡¿En serio?!... acabo sincerarme contigo y disculparme por mis actitudes y tú ¡preguntas eso!... increíble… ¿quién piensas que soy? ¿Tengo cara de asesina acaso?-**

 **-Es que tú dijiste algo de despellejarme y tu mirada si parecía la de una asesina-**

 **-Pues no, no soy una asesina y no iba a matarte… sólo seguí tu juego para que no salieras corriendo y para que me dejaras hablarte-**

 **-Está bien, lamento haber pensado que eras una asesina pero me alegra de que no lo seas-** y por fin saliendo completamente de su trance, Haruka le brindó una sonrisa a Michiru

Michiru se sonrojó ante la sonrisa y correspondió con una sonrisa igual, continuando con la conversación

 **\- Basta, no te disculpes que ese era mi papel aquí-** dijo aún sonriendo

 **-Tienes razón y creo que deberás seguir disculpándote conmigo-** respondió la rubia pero ahora en un tono serio y alzando su ceja derecha dando la impresión de molestia

 **-¿Qué?...** **Pero ¿Por qué?-** preguntó una asombrada y afligida Michiru

 **-Porque gracias a ti el receso se acaba en dos minutos más o menos y yo no pude ir a comer nada… al final si terminarás siendo una asesina ya que me matarás de hambre-** respondió Haruka pero en un tono más tranquilo y bromista

 **-Es verdad, lo lamento… sé que tienes mucha hambre porque vi que casi terminas comiéndote los dedos de tus manos cuando devorabas tus galletas...lo que me hace recordar que tenía que darte esto-** Michiru le extendió la galleta que había sacado de su maletín, misma galleta que Haruka había pensado que era el "arma homicida" y que irónicamente ahora se convertía en lo que la salvaría de morir de hambre

 **-Oye, no, yo sólo estaba bromeando, no tienes que darme tu galleta… yo veré si consigo algo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad-** Haruka se negó a recibir la galleta pero no porque no la quisiera sino por pena

 **-Sé que no es un banquete pero te ayudará a calmar un poco tu apetito… además la hice yo misma…-** dijo un con un poco de orgullo Michiru

 **-De verdad, no es nece**..- intentó negarse la rubia nuevamente

 **-Vamos, tómala como un complemento de mi disculpa… o sino si consideraré despellejarte-** bromeó Michiru regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Haruka

Haruka nuevamente quedó encantada con esa sonrisa y ante esa carita tan tierna y angelical no podía negarse absolutamente a nada que Michiru le pidiera con esa expresión

 **-Está bien… -** tomó la galleta con su mano derecha **– gracias-**

 **-Haruka… de verdad espero que me disculpes por haber actuado como actué en la colina y luego aquí-** dijo tímidamente Michiru

 **-Tranquila "chica violinista" aquí no ha pasado nada... no sé qué te sucedió en la colina para que no me hablaras o por qué reaccionaste de la forma que lo hiciste con el accidente de la puerta, aunque creo que tenías un poco de razón de molestarte, no es gracioso que te de un golpe, yo lamento ese accidente y te aseguro que no fue mi intensión golpearte... pero vamos, ya todo está olvidado-** respondió Haruka sonriendo y guiñándole su ojo derecho y ahora fue la rubia quien dejó encantada a Michiru con su bella y coqueta sonrisa

Ambas sonreían sin decir una sola palabra más, sólo se limitaban a contemplar sus miradas y sus sonrisas…el ambiente era creado por ellas mismas, sin duda un momento mágico por el que tanto había esperado Michiru y que jamás se imaginó Haruka que sucedería pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, éste mágico momento fue interrumpido por el bullicio de sus compañeros al entrar por el salón, quienes se asombraron de ver a Haruka y a Michiru adentro del salón y con la puerta cerrada.

Los compañeros de las jóvenes notaron un ambiente extraño al entrar y veían en las miradas de las chicas algo indescriptible, pero tampoco era algo que les importara, así que cada uno se dirigió a sus asuntos.

Las clases se reanudaron luego del receso, todo transcurría con aparente normalidad pero para Haruka y Michiru nada estaba normal o igual que estaba cuando empezó ese día. Dejando por un lado el accidente con la puerta y la confusión de un homicidio, el hecho de que Michiru hablara con Haruka y se disculpara había logrado que la rubia cambiara totalmente el concepto que tenía sobre Michiru y ahora sólo quería tener algún poder mágico que le permitiera regresar y detener el tiempo para volver al episodio donde Michiru le tomaba su barbilla y al momento en el que le sonreía… quería contemplar de nuevo esos hermosos ojos y esa tierna sonrisa… Michiru por su parte aún no podía creer el momento que había tenido con Haruka, su rostro se iluminaba al recordar la verde mirada de la rubia y la vulnerabilidad tan tierna que mostró cuando creyó que Michiru era una asesina. Al fin había podido hablar con Haruka y de alguna forma salió mejor de lo que imaginaba pues por los acontecimientos anteriores, pensó que Haruka no aceptaría su disculpa y le trataría de la peor manera pero afortunadamente para Michiru todo había salido mucho pero mucho mejor.

La última clase terminó y con ello el primer día de clases llegaba a su final, todos los alumnos del salón salieron con emoción como si se tratase del último día de clases del ciclo escolar. Haruka de nuevo esperando, igual que durante el receso, a que la puerta estuviera libre preparó sus cosas y se quedó sentada en su pupitre, mientras veía "disimuladamente" como Michiru escribía algún mensaje en su celular y luego preparaba sus cosas para salir del salón.

 **-Y luego dicen que yo soy quien tiene una mirada asesina-** comentó sorpresivamente Michiru para Haruka pero sin voltear su vista hacia la rubia

Haruka se ruborizó pues su mirada no había sido del todo disimulada y Michiru la había notado pero no supo cómo responder

 **-¿Debo disculparme por algo más acaso?-** preguntó Michiru esta vez sí dirigiendo su mirada a Haruka

 **-No, no es eso, lo siento no quise incomodarte… es sólo que quería agradecerte de nuevo por la galleta, estaba deliciosa-** improvisó su respuesta Haruka aunque no era mentira, la galleta estaba deliciosa

 **-Me alegra que te gustara y que te sirviera para que no murieras de hambre, después de todo no quiero que me tomes como una asesina-**

 **-Tranquila que tu imagen de asesina ha sido eliminada de mi cabeza y ahora figuras como mi salvadora-** comentó Haruka con una enorme sonrisa

Michiru sintió una extraña emoción ante el comentario de Haruka, que la dejó sin poder responder

El celular de Michiru sonó dando la notificación de un mensaje, Michiru vio el mensaje de su hermana indicándole que ya estaban con Harold afuera del colegio esperándola

 **-Debo irme... te agradezco el que hayas aceptado mi disculpa y mi galleta-** dijo Michiru mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas para retirarse

 **-No te preocupes, yo te agradezco que hayas tenido el valor de disculparte y yo me disculpo por haber creído que eras una asesina-** respondió Haruka aún con algo de pena por haber catalogado a Michiru como una psicópata asesina

 **-Basta ya de disculpas… las cosas ya se han aclarado y espero que podamos tener una mejor relación de ahora en adelante-** comentó Michiru extendiéndole su mano derecha a Haruka en señal de "paz" y para borrar de una buena vez cualquier mal entendido

 **-Tienes razón, este es un nuevo comienzo y me alegra que las cosas se hayan aclarado-** respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, estirando su mano izquierda para tomar la mano de Michiru

Nuestras dos bellas protagonistas sintieron como un escalofrío recorría su brazo con el que tomaban la mano de la otra y les llegaba hasta la espalda, pasando por su estómago y bajando hasta sus pantorrillas. Por supuesto no podía faltar el sonrojo en ambas chicas que al notar esto, soltaron rápidamente las manos y bajaron la vista para que la otra no se diera cuenta de lo rosado excesivo que había en el respectivo rostro de cada una

Michiru se encaminó al frente para salir del salón y se dispuso a salir, dejando a Haruka de pie y observándola hasta que saliera. Pero antes de salir por completo, Michiru se detuvo tomando el marco de la puerta, digirió su vista a Haruka y comentó…

 **-Por cierto… no me molesta, ni me incomoda que me veas-** sólo para responder el comentario que Haruka había dicho cuando le dijo que no quería incomodarla con su mirada, y le brindó de nuevo una sonrisa a nuestra querida rubia pero esta era diferente a las anteriores sonrisas, en ella se notaba cierta coquetería que sorprendió a Haruka e hizo que su rostro tomara un tomo más rojizo que el que ya tenía por el contacto con la mano de Michiru

Michiru notó el rostro de Haruka más rojo de lo que ya estaba, no esperó una respuesta, solamente sonrió y salió por completo del salón

La rubia se quedó paralizada un momento analizando lo que acababa de decirle Michiru pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque de nuevo su estómago le recordaba que ya necesitaba algo de comer pero no "algo cualquiera"… su estómago ya le pedía comida de verdad, comida normal y algo que zaceara su bestial apetito… Así fue como Haruka salió del salón para dirigirse rápidamente a tomar su motocicleta e ir a comprar algo para comer, luego se dirigiría al supermercado a comprar "de todo" para llenar su refrigerador vacío.

* * *

Michiru salió de las elegantes instalaciones del Mugen y subió al vehículo, ésta vez sin la ayuda de Harold, lo que la hizo más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Se sentó a la par de su hermana, dándole un fuerte abrazo como saludo y un beso en su cabeza

 **-Adelante Harold-** indicó Michiru al chófer, para que éste emprendiera el camino de regreso a su casa

 **-Vaya parece que te fue de maravilla hermanita-** comentó Molly al notar que la sonrisa de Michiru no desaparecía

 **-¿Eh?... ah sí… la verdad no me puedo quejar, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, muchísimo mejor realmente-** respondió Michiru

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso, y me alegra verte tan feliz-**

 **-Gracias Molly… sabes, creo que amaré venir a estudiar todos los días-** confesó Michiru a su hermana

 **-Creo que algo muy pero muy especial tuvo que haber pasado hoy para que ames venir a estudiar todos los días o simplemente te volviste loca-** bromeó Molly

Michiru rió ante la broma de su hermana y no quiso profundizar más en el tema, pues no quería que llegaran al punto de tener que hablar de lo sucedido con Haruka…

 **-Bueno, cuéntame cómo te fue a ti-** preguntó Michiru a su hermana, tomando el control de la conversación hasta que llegaran a casa

* * *

Haruka iba caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando a Michiru, su tierna mirada, su hermosa sonrisa, su delicada mano, el roce de Michiru tomando su barbilla, todo parecía tan hermoso y perfecto…hasta que…

 **-¡Harukaaaa!-**

La sonrisa de Haruka desapareció al instante, escuchaba una voz que le llamaba, no, más bien le gritaba y sonaba alterada… tuvo miedo de voltear a bien quien gritaba su nombre, sabía que esa voz la conocía y creía saber porque también esa voz sonaba alterada…

 **-¡Rayos!... no puede ser…-** fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia cerrando sus ojos y elevando su rostro al cielo como pidiendo clemencia por lo que sabía estaba por venir

 ** _Fin del capítulo No. 3_**


	4. Capítulo No 4

_**¡Hola de nuevo estimados lectores!**_

 _ **Ha sido sorprendente para mí el que esta historia haya captado la atención y el gusto de algunos lectores. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando les guste igual o más que los anteriores.**_

 _ **¡Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon!**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por los Reviews a Hotaru Tomoe, Osaka, Jessy, Maryels, Hyunwon020, Valeria Hudson y por último pero no menos importante a Vicky gracias por tu amistad cibernética ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo No. 4**_

 _ **Las nuevas sensaciones de Haruka y Michiru... culpabilidad y primeras señales de un posible enamoramiento...**_

* * *

 **-¡Harukaaaa!-**

La sonrisa de Haruka desapareció al instante, escuchaba una voz que le llamaba, no, más bien le gritaba y sonaba alterada… tuvo miedo de voltear a bien quien gritaba su nombre, sabía que esa voz la conocía y creía saber porque también esa voz sonaba alterada…

 **-¡Rayos!... no puede ser…-** fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia cerrando sus ojos y elevando su rostro al cielo como pidiendo clemencia por lo que sabía estaba por venir

 **-¡Haruka!... ven aquí-** ordenó la voz

Haruka se giró y encontró los enfurecidos ojos color miel de Ann

 **-Ann, lo lamento, de verdad no quise dejarte plantada… pero tuve que atender un asunto y ya no pude ir por ti-** se disculpaba Haruka mientras caminaba hacia Ann

La pelicastaña únicamente escuchaba la disculpa pero no quitaba la mirada furiosa sobre Haruka, la rubia se colocó frente a Ann, esperando alguna respuesta

 **-Se puede saber ¿qué "asunto" era más importante que yo?-** preguntó aún molesta Ann

 **-Ann, de verdad lo siento… fue un imprevisto-** Haruka se disculpó nuevamente pero con un poco de molestia pues no le gustaba que nadie le interrogara sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y sobre todo alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer

 **-¿Qué imprevisto?-** preguntó nuevamente la pelicastaña

 **-Mira Ann, ya me disculpé pero al parecer estás demasiado alterada y me estás alterando a mí… mejor dejemos esto aquí y hablamos otro día… si es que aún quieres hablar conmigo-** respondió más alterada la rubia dándole la espalda a Ann para ir por su moto

 **-Haruka espera, lo siento… es que de verdad quería comer contigo en el receso y cuando vi que no llegabas por mí te fui a buscar a tu salón pero no estabas porque la puerta estaba cerrada y pensé que te habías ido a comer con alguien más-** comentó un poco más tranquila Ann para evitar que Haruka se fuera

La rubia se sintió muy culpable porque sí era verdad que había estado con alguien más y había comido con alguien más durante el receso, fue sólo una galleta, sí, pero comió con alguien más… y aunque en ese momento se sentía culpable por haber olvidado lo acordado con Ann, no se arrepentía pues por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que había vivido con Michiru… y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa que contagió a Ann creyendo que le estaba sonriendo a ella…

 **-No te preocupes Ann, yo también lo siento… ¿todo bien entonces?-**

 **-Sí Haruka, todo bien… pero espero que mañana si podamos comer como lo habíamos planeado para hoy-**

 **-Así será…-** respondió Haruka dándole una sonrisa **– bien, nos vemos mañana Ann, hasta luego-** se despidió la rubia con un beso en la mejía de Ann

 **-Haruka… ¿me llevas?... –**

Haruka ya caminaba hacia su motocicleta cuando escuchó la petición de Ann y aunque la chica de ojos color miel le agradaba, tampoco era como que quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella y mucho menos llevarla en su motocicleta.

Haruka se quedó parada un momento tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta lógica que le sirviera para negarse a llevar a Ann a donde sea que fuera, no importaba si era a la vuelta de la esquina o más lejos, simplemente ¡no quería subirla a su moto!

 **-mmm… Ann lo siento pero… tengo algo urgente que hacer y no puedo llevarte…de hecho ya voy tarde. Tal vez otro día con gusto-** respondió la rubia sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ann y rápidamente subió a su moto y emprendió la marcha dejando a una muy molesta Ann

El celular de Ann sonó y ella contestó molesta

Ann: **¿Qué quieres?**

Voz al teléfono: **¿Dónde estás?**

Ann: **Saliendo del colegio… ¿Qué quieres?**

Voz: **Tenemos que hablar Ann… y también…**

Ann: **¡Déjame en paz quieres... no tengo nada que hablar contigo-** comentó furiosa y finalizó la llamada

* * *

Luego de regresar del colegio, las hermanas Kaioh comieron y compartieron con su mamá entre risas y bromas cómo les había ido en su primer día de estudios. Por ser el primer día, no les habían dejado ninguna tarea pues durante las clases los profesores dieron instrucciones sobre cómo se distribuían los puntos y cuáles eran las instrucciones para llevar de mejor manera los cursos. Claro que Michiru omitió gran parte de lo que había vivido ese día, ya que no comentó nada de lo sucedido con Haruka.

Casi dos horas después, la plática finalizó y cada una se dirigió a sus asuntos. Molly a su habitación a ver TV y Michiru a la habitación donde tenía todos sus implementos de pintura, habitación que fue decorada por la misma Michiru y en la que se encontraban varios cuadros pintados por ella. Tomó una de sus libretas de dibujo y empezó a trazar líneas y mientras dibujaba, una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro, era la primera vez que Michiru dibujaba sólo con la imagen que su memoria guardaba, pues para todos los demás dibujos que había hecho tuvo como modelos a bellos paisajes, personas de su familia y otros que se dedicaban a eso, a modelar para pintores. Este dibujo era especial, tanto por el hecho de ser la primera creación de Michiru sin modelo, como por el hecho de tratarse de quien se trataba… Pasado de un tiempo, el dibujo tomó forma y se podían distinguir claramente unos ojos, una nariz y unas orejas pero no era un rostro como tal completo ya que le hacían falta labios, cabello y facciones. Luego de intentar una y otra vez, dibujando y borrando líneas tratando de terminar las partes faltantes del rostro, Michiru optó por dejarlo pendiente y se dedicó a contemplar lo que ella consideraba la parte más importante de su creación, los ojos, no sabía si los había dibujado bien o si realmente se parecían a los ojos del modelo que su memoria le mostraba pero si estaba segura de que aunque se trataran de unos ojos plasmados en papel, le inspiraban lo mismo que le inspiraban como cuando los tuvo frente a ella… ese momento en el salón, contemplando aquellos intensos ojos verdes que le inspiraban seguridad y ternura… Y mientras revivía en su mente lo sucedido con Haruka y recordaba que ya todo había sido aclarado, sonreía para sí misma y para los ojos en papel que tenía frente a ella. De pronto una idea se originó en su cabeza e interrumpió el recuerdo que tenía aunque dicha idea no era del todo diferente a lo que ya estaba en su mente. Salió de la habitación donde la magia del arte que poseía Michiru cobraba vida, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina.

Minutos después, Molly entró a la cocina por un vaso de gaseosa y unas palomitas de maíz, encontrándose con su hermana mayor, algo no muy común, ya que Michiru raras veces cocinaba no porque no supiera o porque no le gustara, era simplemente que sus pasatiempos favoritos eran pintar, el violín y nadar. Cuando cocinaba, pasaban meses para que las ganas de cocinar volvieran a ella, por lo tanto a Molly le pareció extraño que su hermana estuviera en la cocina puesto que el día anterior ya había cocinado unas galletas que por cierto le quedaban deliciosas, tal como lo había comprobado Haruka.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** preguntó Molly mientras entraba a la cocina y observaba a su hermana buscando algo entre varias gavetas y gabinetes de los muebles de cocina

 **-No puedo creer que tengamos llena esta cocina con un sinfín de comida, que por cierto no toda me gustan, y que entre todo esto no haya una bendita caja, bolsita o paquete de ¡chispas de chocolate!-** comentó Michiru un poco exaltada, omitiendo la pregunta de su hermana pero a la vez dándole a entender que estaba buscando chispas de chocolate

 **-Y yo no puedo creer que tú estés en la cocina otra vez, si ayer hiciste galletas-**

 **-Bueno es que tengo ganas de hacer galletas otra vez-** respondió Michiru sin volver su vista a su hermana

 **-¿Así?...Se puede saber ¿desde cuándo ocurrió este milagro?-** cuestionó Molly con algo de burla

 **-Desde que me dieron ganas de volver a ornear galletas…o ¿es que** **no puedo tener ganas de hacer galletas otra vez?-** dijo Michiru a la defensiva

 **-Uy que genio… yo sólo preguntaba-** dijo Molly elevando sus manos a la altura de los hombros

- **Molly lo siento, es que de verdad no puedo creer que no hayan chispas de chocolate-** se excusó Michiru, mientras abría más gavetas buscando las benditas chispas de chocolate

Molly no respondió a Michiru, solamente se acercó a la mesa donde notó que estaban varios ingredientes preparados para utilizarse, entendiendo que eran los que usaría Michiru para las galletas que quería hacer

 **-Pero aquí tienes ya todo listo para hacer las galletas… ¿para qué necesitas las chispas de chocolate?-**

 **-Porque quiero que las galletas tengan chispas de chocolate-**

 **-Pero ya te diste cuenta que en esta cocina no hay una sola chispa de chocolate, haz las galletas sin chispas y ya-**

 **-No, Molly… quiero que tengan chispas de chocolate-**

 **-Hay hermanita…-** suspiró Molly **\- no sé si de verdad no entiendes o no quieres entender… no-hay-chispas-de-chocolate, ¡NO HAY!-**

 **-Y yo no sé qué parte de quiero-que-sean-con-chispas-de-chocolate no has entendido, ¡LAS QUIERO CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE! ¿Sí?-** Michiru respondió con el mismo tono que su hermana había utilizado

 **-¡Pero qué necia eres!... ¿sabes qué es lo peor?... que estás perdiendo tiempo buscando algo que de sobra sabes que encontrarás y al final no vas a hacer galletas ni con ni sin chispas de chocolate porque se te pasará el tiempo y me vas a dejar con las ganas de comer galletas-**

Este comentario hizo que Michiru se detuviera y levantó su vista, y pensó que lo que decía Molly era cierto, estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando algo que estaba claro que no encontraría y de tanto buscar podía cansarse o simplemente aburrirse y al final ya no haría las galletas

 **-Creo que tienes razón Molly… aquí no encontraré ni la mitad de una chispa de chocolate y perderé tiempo si las sigo buscando-** dijo Michiru mientras cerraba todas las gavetas que había dejado abiertas

 **-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin entendiste... –** respondió Molly, mientras elevaba sus brazos hacia arriba **\- ahora empieza a hacer las galletas, yo te ayudaré para que salgan más rápido-** comentó emocionada Molly

 **-Tranquila Molly, aún no puedo empezar a hacer las galletas-**

 **-Pero ¿por qué no puedes?-**

 **-Porque no tengo las chispas de chocolate que quiero-**

 **-¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!-** resopló Molly mientras dejaba caer su rostro en sus manos

 **-Pero no te preocupes, iré al supermercado a comprarlas y vuelvo enseguida para hacer las galletas… ¿me acompañas?-** comentó divertida Michiru

 **-Olvídalo… salir contigo al supermercado es muy estresante y cansado-**

 **-Pero si solo voy por las chispas de chocolate y ya-**

 **-La última vez que te acompañé al supermercado me hiciste dar tres vueltas a todos los pasillos sólo para recordar sino te hacía falta algo más que comprar y sólo íbamos por cinco manzanas…y que no hacían falta porque aquí había una caja-** dijo Molly un poco exaltada al recordar ese día

 **-Está bien tranquila, tal vez si exageré un poco en esa ocasión pero es que no me convencían las manzanas que estaban aquí y quería unas manzanas frescas para que el _pie_ saliera delicioso y no me lo niegues porque tú te comiste sola la mitad del _pie_ \- **

**-Sí, no lo niego pero no pero aún así me niego a acompañarte, no quiero estar cansada mañana de tanto caminar en el supermercado-**

 **-Bueno… como quieras, me iré sola y cuando vuelva haremos las galletas-**

 **-Está bien, no te tardes demasiado o sino las galletas estarán para la próxima navidad-** comentó Molly entre risas

Michiru que ya se encontraba camino a salir de la cocina se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa sarcástica a su hermana, quien soltó una carcajada en forma de burla

Michiru salió al jardín y pidió a Harold que la llevara al supermercado, el chófer fue por el auto y dejó que la peliaqua subiera al auto sin su ayuda, claro antes de corroborar que no había nadie que los delatara.

* * *

Al salir del colegio, Haruka fue en busca de un restaurante, no quería ni podía pasar más tiempo sin una comida formal. Iba en su motocicleta arrepintiéndose de haber negado que sus padres le contrataran personal para que viajara con ella y que se ocuparan de su cuidado, es decir, de cocinarle, el aseo de la casa, compras de todos los insumos básicos y no básicos para su cuidado, y el cuidado de su hogar, etc. tal y como vivía en Italia, pues aunque sus padres estuvieran separados (no divorciados, sólo separados) tenían buena comunicación y procuraban que a Haruka no le hiciera falta nada, ni nadie que le ayudara a tener una vida totalmente cómoda, pero claro no podía faltar el egocentrismo de Haruka negándose rotundamente aduciendo que el punto de pedir "independencia" era ser "independiente" y tenía razón pero tomando en cuenta el nulo conocimiento que la rubia tenía para llevar una casa, quizá se había precipitado demasiado en ese tipo de independencia. En fin, Haruka tenía lo que había pedido, aunque siempre estaba "su niñero" Henry, al pendiente de lo más importante, sus estudios y todo lo que el colegio necesitara, no había viajado con Haruka por solicitud de ella y autorizada por sus padres pero con la condición de que la rubia debía demostrar que no necesitaba que su "niñero" estuviera pisándole los talones para que le fuera bien en los estudios y que no se viera envuelta en ningún mínimo problema. Además, accedieron a que Henry no viajara porque le dieron unos días de vacaciones, ya que cuidar y estar al tanto de todo sobre Haruka era un verdadero reto, era algo desgastante hasta cierto punto y sus padres reconocían el enorme esfuerzo que Henry hacía para tener todo en orden.

Unos minutos luego de recorrer algunas calles con su moto, Haruka se estacionó en la primer fachada con forma de restaurante que vio puesto que su estómago no resistía más tiempo sin comida, así que de inmediato entró al lugar, que por cierto no era de lujo como los restaurantes en los que normalmente la rubia acostumbraba a comer pero no era momento para ponerse con exigencias en cuanto a lujos. Cuando entró, observó que habían pocas personas en ese sencillo y pequeño comedor, le pareció mejor así ya que de esa manera no tardarían en llevarle lo que ordenara de comer.

Tomó asiento y esperó unos minutos para que cualquier mesero(a) le tomara su orden, afortunadamente en cuestión de tres minutos más o menos, una linda y joven mesera se acercó a la mesa pero ni Haruka, ni la mesera se habían visto con detenimiento puesto que la rubia estaba revisando qué ofrecía el menú del pequeño comedor y la mesera iba escribiendo algo en la libreta que llevaba para tomar la orden del comensal. La mesera terminó de anotar lo que sea que estaba anotando en su libreta y empezó a tomar la orden, digiriendo por fin su vista hacia Haruka quien también posó su vista en la mesera cuando ésta empezó a hablar…

 **-Buenas tardes… -** saludó la mesera, mostrando una sonrisa

 **-Buenas tardes-** respondió Haruka con su característica coqueta sonrisa

 **-Disculpe, ¿ya sabe que va a ordenar o desea que vuelva en un momento?-**

 **-Sí, tráeme solo una hamburguesa con extra queso y unas papas fritas también con queso cheddar, por favor-** solicitó amablemente la Haruka

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo la mesera mientras terminaba de anotar lo que Haruka había solicitado **-¿Algo más?-**

 **-No, eso es todo… por el momento, gracias-** contestó Haruka, guiñando su ojo derecho haciendo sonrojar a la mesera

 **-Muy bien, enseguida traigo su orden-** respondió la mesera y se dio la vuelta para retirarse a la cocina

Haruka vio como la mesera se retiró y pensó que era una chica muy linda, se veía joven aunque mayor que ella, Haruka le calculó unos 23 o 25 años, delgada un poco más delgada de lo que usualmente le gustaba a Haruka pero aún así le pareció linda, su cabello de color café claro sujeto por una discreta cinta en color rosado pálido, mismo color de la falda y blusa que llevaba, también tenía puesto un delantal blanco pequeño que cubría solamente la mitad de la falda, era obvio que se trataba de un uniforme pero a pesar de ser uniforme, la chica lucía demasiado bien. La falda cubría un poco por debajo de la mitad de sus muslos y le tallaba tanto sus caderas como sus largas piernas, la blusa era de manga corta y quedaba un tanto ajustada a su cuerpo de tal manera que parecía que los botones en la parte alta de la blusa podían salir volando en cualquier momento. El cuerpo de dicha mesera no parecía coincidir con su rostro, ya que en él se notaba cierta inocencia que Haruka no supo comprender pues aunque su cara parecía ser la de una tierna adolescente, su cuerpo gritaba ser el de una mujer, una total y sensual mujer, sin duda, esto intrigó demasiado a la rubia pero no pudo seguir analizando nada más de la mesera debido a que ésta ingresó a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

La mesera ingresó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la orden que Haruka le había solicitado, debido a que era la única que estaba trabajando ese día en ese pequeño comedor. La cocinera oficial se había enfermado, la otra mesera tenía su día libre, la dueña del comedor únicamente llegaba al finalizar la tarde solamente a recolectar las ganancias que el día había dejado, de manera que Reika, sí, ese era el nombre de aquella mesera, era la única persona encargada de atender el pequeño comedor que afortunadamente para Reika y desafortunadamente para la dueña, ese día había sido bastante tranquilo ya que solamente habían llegado pocos comensales y en el momento en el que Haruka llegó únicamente habían dos mesas que atender.

No era mucho tiempo el que Haruka tenía que esperar para que le llevaran su orden, ella lo sabía, sabía que para preparar una hamburguesa no era necesario ser un chef y precisamente por eso fue que pidió ese menú, para no hacer esperar mucho más tiempo a su estómago. Durante el tiempo que tenía que esperar por su hamburguesa y sus papas fritas, se dispuso enviarle algunos mensajes a su mamá para comentarle cómo estaba, cómo le había ido en su primer día de estudios, qué había hecho desde que llegó a la ciudad, etc. La rubia pensó que sería mejor sólo hacerlo por medio de mensajes porque sabía que si la llamaba, en algún punto la conversación llegaría a cuestionamientos que de alguna u otra manera le harían confesar lo que precisamente no quería confesar, por ejemplo: que por poco se quedaba afuera del salón, que había expuesto su vida cuando iba a toda velocidad en su moto para el colegio por no haberse despertado a tiempo, que no había desayunado, que había golpeado a dos chicas, que había coqueteado con más de tres chicas en un día, etc. Haruka no tenía ganas en ese momento de escuchar los regaños de su madre y sobre todo el famoso _"te lo dije"_ que nadie quiere escuchar cuando algo no salió bien, aunque se lo hayan dicho o advertido, y eso justamente fue lo que le dijo su mamá cuando hablaron sobre la nueva vida independiente que la rubia llevaría… _"Haruka, debes tener claro que ser independiente no significa hacer lo que se te dé la gana o tener cuanto desees, hablando materialmente, solo porque tienes las posibilidades económicas para obtenerlo. Ser independiente implica tener responsabilidad en todos los aspectos de tu vida y saber que tendrás la madurez para actuar, para tomar decisiones y sobre todo para cuidar de ti misma, cuidar lo que te rodea y no exponerte tontamente bajo ninguna circunstancia…"_ Por supuesto que no fue lo único que su madre le dijo cuando hablaron sobre ese tema pero era lo más relevante y lo que resonaba en su cabeza en ese momento porque claramente Haruka había demostrado que no estaba preparada para tener esa independencia aunque en su mente seguía sosteniendo que sí, sí y mil veces sí podía llegar a ser independiente y madura porque el hecho de haber tenido un mal día, no significaba que las cosas no iban a mejorar en los días siguientes ¿no?

Terminando de enviar los mensajes a su mamá estaba Haruka cuando la mesera le llevó su orden con una amable sonrisa, Haruka solamente sonrió de vuelta y amablemente le brindó un "gracias" y con eso se retiró la mesera a cobrar a las otras dos mesas que ya habían pedido la cuenta para retirarse, dejando solamente a Haruka como la única persona en ese comedor y a la mesera.

La rubia empezó a devorar la hamburguesa que en ese momento le pareció la hamburguesa más deliciosa de todo el mundo o al menos la más deliciosa que había comido en su vida, lo mismo con las papas fritas bañadas en ese delicioso queso amarillo y fue hasta que un pequeño pedazo de hamburguesa se le quedó en su garganta, que se acordó que no había pedido nada de beber en su orden, tragó con dificultad el pedazo de hamburguesa y alzando su mano derecha llamó a la mesera que se encontraba limpiando el mostrador que estaba justo antes de entrar a la cocina. La mesera avanzó con su amable sonrisa, sonrisa que parecía ser ensayada por ser idéntica a las sonrisas que anteriormente les había brindado a todos los comensales, llegó hasta la mesa de la rubia para preguntarle qué se le ofrecía

 **-Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?-**

 **-Se me olvidó pedirte algo para tomar y la comida me está quedando justo aquí-** dijo la rubia señalando su garganta con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

Reika trató de disimular un poco la risa que le provocó el comentario y la demostración de Haruka pero no lo logró, la rubia notó la risa y aunque no le molestó que la mesera se riera quiso bromear con ella

 **-¿Te parece gracioso que casi me muero por tener la comida atorada en mi garganta?-** comentó levantando su ceja izquierda y tratando de mantener su rostro serio

 **-Disculpe, no fue mi intención… no quise que pensara que me burlara de usted-** se disculpó la mesera con total preocupación **-** **de verdad disculpe, es sólo que…**

 **-Tranquila, no te preocupes, sólo bromeaba-** la interrumpió Haruka mientras reía

La mesera respiró tranquila al saber que había sido una broma pero aún seguía apenada y apenas sonrió con vergüenza

 **-Lamento haberte incomodado con mi broma, no fue con mala intención, a veces exagero un poco con mis bromas-** se excusó Haruka al ver a la apenada mesera

 **-No, no me incomodó pero me asusté al pensar que de verdad le había hecho enojar mi actitud-**

 **-Bueno como te lo dije, era una broma, así que olvídalo y no te sigas apenando ¿sí?-**

 **-Como usted diga joven-** respondió más tranquila la mesera

Haruka solamente sonrió ante el adjetivo que la mesera había utilizado para referirse a ella y de manera cortés pidió su bebida

 **-¿Podrías traerme una Coca-Cola? Por favor-**

 **-Sí claro, enseguida joven-** y ahí estaba de nuevo ese adjetivo

Haruka no dijo nada más y esperó a que le llevaran las bebidas

La mesera no tardó más de un minuto en llevarle su gaseosa

 **-Aquí tiene joven, ¿algo más que necesite?-**

 **-Gracias… y sí necesito algo más-** respondió Haruka con un tono algo serio y no dio tiempo a que la mesera le preguntara qué era lo que necesitaba, continuó **\- Necesito que dejes de llamarme "joven"… mi nombre es Haruka, puedes llamarme así-** concluyó su petición con una sonrisa

Reika sonrió con algo de coquetería y repitió **-Haruka-**

 **-Así es preciosa-** confirmó Haruka sonriéndole también a Reika. Algo había captado en la sonrisa que la mesera le dio y el modo _"Haruka-seduction"_ se activó- **siéntate y acompáñame hasta que termine de comer-**

De nuevo la sonrisa de Reika apareció pero ahora se notaba algo más que coquetería. Sin esperar nada más y como si hubiera sido una orden, Reika se sentó junto a Haruka, quien la observaba con más seducción que coquetería

 _"Haruka-seduction in action"_

 **-Gracias por aceptar acompañarme-**

 **-Gracias por invitarme a acompañarte-** respondió Reika tomándose la libertad de "tutear" a Haruka

 **-No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a una chica linda como tú a mi lado-**

 **-Haruka qué cosas dices, creo que estás exagerando-**

 **-No exagero, es la verdad-**

 **-Pero... mírame, soy una simple mesera-** jugó su carta de vícitma Reika, algo que definitivamente le dio resultado

 **-¿y eso qué?... de hecho me sorprende que siendo tan linda trabajes como mesera-** Haruka jugó su carta de seducción que tampoco le falló aunque más adelante hubiera preferido no haberla jugado

 **-Estoy segura que hay otras cosas sobre mí que te sorprenderían-**

* * *

Michiru, acompañada de Harold y de su playlist que sonaba por el reproductor de música del vehículo, se dirigía al supermercado a comprar las benditas chispas de chocolate para sus galletas, o más bien para las galletas que pensaba regalar y por lo mismo quería que quedaran per-fec-tas. Les hacía falta poco para llegar al supermercado pero debido a un pequeño accidente vial que había ocurrido minutos antes, el tráfico fue mayor y los vehículos habían quedado estancados por varios minutos, esto ya empezaba a desesperar a Michiru y Harold se dio cuenta de la desesperación de modo que para evitar que se siguiera desesperando decidió preguntarle si prefería regresar a casa

 **-Señorita, ¿prefiere que nos regresemos a casa?-**

 **-Esto ya tardó demasiado ¿verdad?-**

 **-Sí, por eso le preguntaba si prefería regresar a casa porque puede ser muy aburrido para usted estar entre el tráfico, sobre todo cuando no avanza como ahora-**

Michiru pensó un momento y sabía que Harold tenía razón, estar entre el tráfico era aburrido y desesperante a pesar de que ella era feliz escuchando sus canciones y artistas favoritos siempre que iba de un lugar a otro pero para ella ya era demasiado el tiempo que llevaban esperando avanzar por lo que la música pasó a segundo plano y la desesperación empezó a aumentar.

 **-Es verdad, esto es demasiado aburrido…-** con esto, Harold entendió que darían la vuelta en cuanto se diera la oportunidad y regresarían a casa pero para su sorpresa, había entendido mal **– pero esperaremos un poco más, si esto sigue sin avanzar en quince minutos, nos regresamos-**

 **-De acuerdo señorita-** respondió tranquilo Harold

 **-Harold, podrías subir el volumen por favor-** solicitó Michiru, con la intensión de que la música la hiciera concentrarse más en lo que sonaba y no tanto en la espera de que el tráfico avanzara. Harold no respondió verbalmente pero se apresuró a hacer lo que su pasajera le había solicitado.

Michiru se acomodó en el sillón del auto, desvió su vista hacia la ventana y precisó concentrarse en la música, algo que realmente no le costaba trabajo pues amaba la música y se consideraba a sí misma como una adicta a la música, claro que como todo ser humano, tenía sus gustos bastante peculiares y sólo le gustaban las canciones que tenían sentido, letra que tenía un fin o que contaba una historia aunque la historia que se pintaba en las canciones no formaran parte de hechos que ella hubiera vivido pero le gustaba imaginarse esas historias. También le encantaba la música clásica e instrumental, las distintas emociones que ese género musical le hacían sentir era como perderse en su propio mundo así como lo hacía cuando interpretaba con su violín.

Mientras _A Comme Amour_ de Richard Clayderman sonaba dentro del vehículo, la bella Michiru sintió como su mente empezaba a liberarse de la desesperación y del aburrimiento, se empezaba a relajar y a dejarse llevar por la melodía, cada nota emitida por el piano la hacía sentir más adentrada en lo que la melodía transmitía y justo en el minuto _01:21_ cuando los violines tomaban el protagonismo por encima del piano, se sintió completamente libre y dejó de pensar en el tráfico o el aburrimiento, aunque durara pocos segundos, sin duda, era la mejor parte de esa melodía. Observando hacia la nada, con su mente totalmente en blanco y dejándose llevar por la música, la melodía terminó y dio por finalizada la playlist de ese momento. Esperó diez segundos aproximadamente y la siguiente playlist empezó a sonar automáticamente, dando paso a la artista favorita de Michiru, _Laura Pausini_ hizo su aparición con una de las canciones que no había causado mayor efecto emocional en nuestra violinista hasta ese momento en el que junto a _En La Puerta De Al Lado,_ tema de la italiana en mención, pudo recrear en su mente lo que había vivido. Aunque el tema en sí, no narraba literalmente lo que Michiru había vivido, la letra podía adaptarse en parte a ello o más bien por alguna extraña razón Michiru hizo una peculiar adaptación, quizá fue culpa del aburrimiento, quien sabe pero el punto es que la canción empezó a sonar y los recuerdos en la mente de Michiru empezaron a trabajar…

 _ **Por delante de mi casa, cada día pasas tú, con tu perro y con tus compras, con tu camiseta azul…**_

Michiru recordó cuando vio a Haruka pasar frente a su casa, apenas había sido una noche que vio a Haruka frente a su casa pero no podía negar que la idea de que _"cada día"_ pasara frente a su casa le agradaba, ¿tendría alguna mascota Haruka?, ¿un perro? ¿Le gustaban las mascotas si quiera?. No sabía qué color de camiseta llevaba Haruka pero su mente se empeñó en imaginar que era una de color azul como lo describía la canción.

… _ **Corres rápido en la entrada, llamas al mismo ascensor, te pregunto "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" dime, a dónde vas tan encantador, quizás me engañarás con la pasión y pétalos de rosas, sin piedad…**_

No tenía idea de por qué Haruka había salido casi corriendo cuando al finalizar el acto de bienvenida sus miradas se encontraron pero eso dejó de importarle cuando estuvieron a solas en el salón y por fin había podido hablar con Haruka, aunque no había sido un literal _"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"_ como lo mencionaba la canción, por lo menos había logrado hablarle por fin y en esencia eso era lo que esa frase daba a entender, el instante en el que una persona por fin logra hablar por primera vez con la persona que le ha cautivado. Y sin imaginar que cierta frase de ese verso que se refiere al engaño carnal y/o emocional _"sin piedad"_ ocurriría sin darse cuenta, le provocó un dolor en su pecho que no supo explicarse pero quizá más adelante el destino se encargaría de darle respuesta ante esa inexplicable sensación.

 _ **Me sorprendo incluso a mí y si me contento es sólo por azar. A escondidas miro hacia ti, el trébol de tu boca lo quiero para mí…**_

Y vaya si no era para que Michiru se sorprendiera de sí misma, pues jamás había sentido sensaciones similares a las que había sentido desde que conoció a Haruka, a lo mejor era solamente la forma en que se habían conocido y cómo se habían dado las cosas pero aún así no tenía una razón lógica del porqué de lo que sentía y que tampoco era algo que podía explicar. Sólo sabía no era tan literal eso _de "si me contento es sólo por azar"_ porque reconocía que cada vez que un recuerdo de Haruka se incrustaba en su mente, sonreía simplemente porque sí. Lo que más la hacía sonreír era el recuerdo de las dos veces que estuvo a pocos pero muy pocos centímetros del rostro de Haruka, y aunque esos recuerdos también la hicieran sonrojarse, admitió para sí misma que era la primera vez que había sentido el impulso de besar, de sentir a qué sabían los besos y los labios de una persona… _"el trébol de tu boca lo quiero para mí"_ … pero estaba consciente que esa posibilidad con Haruka era del 0% sino es que menos… o ¿no?

Y sólo hasta esa parte de la canción pudo relacionar sus recuerdos, pues las siguientes estrofas nunca las había vivido y era una pena porque las últimas estrofas eran la mejor parte de la canción y Michiru lo sabía, sabía el significado de lo que aquellas estrofas mencionaban pero no tenía material para asociarlas con algo relacionado a su vida. Pero cuando la perfecta voz de la italiana cantó la frase _**"Y tu único defecto es no despertarte junto a mí"**_ el tono rojo candente se hizo presente en las suaves mejías de nuestra violinista, quién sabe qué fue lo que se imaginó en cuanto escuchó esa frase pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que lo que se había materializado en su mente tenía algo...o todo que ver con Haruka, así que, deduzcan ustedes.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y la concentración que Michiru se fue disipando, dándose cuenta que no se había dado cuenta, valga la redundancia, que el tráfico había desaparecido y que ya estaban ingresando al estacionamiento del supermercado. La última frase de la canción salió de las bocinas " _ **Me pregunto si tú existes…"**_ una frase un tanto retórica a consideración de Michiru pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso ya que Harold le anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino.

Michiru salió del vehículo y se encaminó a la entrada del supermercado pero antes de ingresar, se preguntó en dónde estaría Haruka en ese momento y qué estaría haciendo, sonrió pensando en un sinfín de cosas que podría estar haciendo, tal vez practicando algún deporte, de paseo con sus amigos o familia, caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad tal y como había visto la noche anterior frente a su casa, etc. pero en ese sinfín de cosas que había pensado, no pasó por su mente lo que Haruka estaba haciendo realmente en ese momento y que de haberlo imaginado, su mente habría sufrido una crisis o a lo mejor no. Michiru dejó de divagar sobre lo que estaría haciendo Haruka y entró al supermercado para dirigirse a la búsqueda de la chispas de chocolate.

* * *

 _ **-Estoy segura que hay otras cosas sobre mí que te sorprenderían-**_

 _ **-¿Así?...¿Como qué cosas?-**_ Haruka notó que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo hacia lo que quería y lentamente acercó su rostro al de Reika sin besarla pero claramente con la intensión de hacerlo

 **-No creo que te interese saber cosas sobre una simple mesera-** Reika giró su rostro con falso dolor

 **-Quiero saberlo... quiero que me sorprendas-** contestó sin moverse ni un milímetro y ante la posición del rostro de Reika, las palabras de Haruka habían sido un susurro en su oído izquierdo haciendo que Reika se erizara de pies a cabeza

Haruka solo tuvo que esperar un mínimo momento para que Reika volviera su rostro al frente y de inmediato le plantó un beso, un beso seco y sin ningún movimiento de los labios. Pero Haruka no iba a conformarse con un beso tan _simple_ como ese, claro que no, así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus labios para atrapar los delgados labios de Reika, quien no se opuso al beso y recibió los labios de Haruka gustosamente. El beso iba tomando más ritmo, la lengua de Haruka ya paseaba por toda la cavidad bucal de Reika, y cada vez era más intenso, tan intenso que llegó un momento en el que las manos de la mesera empezaban a deslizarse por las piernas de Haruka, la rubia sintió que la excitación en ella empezaba a asomarse y debía detenerse, no porque no disfrutara de aquella sensación pero lo que se había propuesto ya lo había conseguido, un apasionado y excitante beso era todo lo que quería. El objetivo ya lo había conseguido y era momento de parar el beso porque sabía que si el beso llegaba a ser más que un beso, Reika descubriría su falta de _virilidad_ y que por lógica la rechazaría el problema estaba en que no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara con excitación ante las manos de Reika que ya para ese momento se deslizaban con mayor fuerza sobre sus piernas, Haruka debía detenerse cuanto antes y lo sabía, así que despegó sus labios de los de Reika, con sus manos tomó las manos de Reika y las quitó de sus piernas, luego se levantó y le brindó una sonrisa, dándole a entender que había sido suficiente pero Haruka no tomó en cuenta que no había sido la única que estaba empezando a excitarse, la diferencia era que Reika no pretendía evitar que la excitación desapareciera por arte de magia, ella quería que quien le habría provocado esa reacción se hiciera cargo de ella, así que ella también se puso de pie frente a Haruka y de nuevo le dio otro beso, rodeando a Haruka con sus brazos por el cuello, el beso no fue rechazado pero esta vez el beso ya iba con la palabra "lascivia" al frente y Haruka pudo sentirlo.

La rubia de nuevo tratando de no dejar que la excitación se apoderara de ella, se despegó de nuevo

 **-Reika espera, debo irme… agradezco tu excelente atención, la deliciosa hamburguesa y lo que acaba de pasar-** dijo refiriéndose a los besos que se habían dado **\- ha sido lo mejor de haber venido, sin duda regresaré más adelante-**

 **-¿Me dejarás así?-** preguntó un poco molesta Reika

 **-Lo siento pero debo irme, como te comenté, no tengo nada de comida en mi casa y tengo que ir a comprar al supermercado todo lo necesario-** se justificó Haruka **\- pero volveré otro día-**

Reika no respondió, ella era demasiado inteligente para saber de que ese _"volveré otro día"_ significaba por lo menos una eternidad de espera y que no volvería a ver a Haruka

 **-Bueno, te veo otro día-** se apresuró a decir Haruka al ver que Reika no le respondía y dio el primer paso para salir del comedor

 **-Espera Haruka, me gustaría darte algo de recuerdo porque en realidad no creo que regreses aquí y no creo que vuelva a verte-**

 **-Siempre procuro cumplir lo que digo, pero me agrada la idea de tener un recuerdo tuyo-** respondió sonriente la rubia creyendo que todo había acabado _sanamente_

 **-Pues eso lo veremos-** comentó retadoramente Reika **\- sígueme, en la cocina te daré el recuerdo-** se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina seguida por Haruka que agradecida e inocentemente iba por el recuerdo que Reika le daría, mas no se imaginó de qué tipo de recuerdo hablaba Reika

Entraron a la cocina que por cierto, era más pequeña que la cocina que Haruka tenía en su casa. Sólo habían dos mesas, una ubicada al lado izquierdo donde tenían varias cajas de madera con frutas y verduras, y la otra mesa estaba en el centro de la cocina donde al parecer cortaban y preparaban todo lo que cocinaban, una estufa industrial pequeña bastante cuidada y limpia, hay que reconocerlo, un estante con varios frascos de especias, un refrigerador grande y no podían faltar los gabinetes que eran los que contenían todos los utensilios que necesitaban para preparar cualquiera de los platillos que ofrecía el comedor así como los que utilizaban los comensales.

Haruka entró a la cocina pero se quedó parada a unos centímetros de la puerta observando a detalle la cocina solo por mera curiosidad pues nunca había entrado a la cocina de algún restaurante en los que comía por lo que no tenía idea de cómo eran o estaban distribuidas las cocinas de esos lugares aunque tampoco era algo que le importaba pero ya que tenía la oportunidad de saberlo, no quiso desaprovecharla. Reika veía divertida a Haruka mientras observaba la cocina, al notar esto la rubia se avergonzó un poco pero no se quedó callada

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?-** preguntó Haruka

Pero la respuesta que Reika le dio, le tomó muy por sorpresa y sin saber qué hacer o decir

 **-Sabes, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…-** y Reika empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Haruka **– y tampoco imaginé que alguien como tú fuera capaz de besarme… -** continuó diciendo sin detenerse **\- no creo que sea yo la única a la que has besado, supongo que consigues lo que quieres de cada chica a la que te acercas, se nota porque lo hiciste conmigo…-** Reika se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Haruka **\- la diferencia entre las otras y yo, es que al igual que tú, consigo lo que quiero. Seguramente estás acostumbrado a que consientan y acepten todo lo que haces, incluso si eso incluye dejar a una mujer en plena excitación pero te repito que yo no soy como las demás y no estoy para consentirte, ni hacer tú voluntad –** finalizó Reika y de nuevo besó a Haruka

Sin duda Reika contó con mucha suerte porque durante el tiempo que estuvo en el área de las mesas besándose con Haruka, ninguna persona había llegado a interrumpir pero no quiso arriesgarse a que ahora que estaban en la cocina se presentara algún tipo de interrupción y mientras Haruka estaba estática sin poder corresponder al beso por la sorpresiva actitud de Reika, ésta última la empujó levemente hacia la puerta para cerrarla, importándole poco si llegaba alguna persona a querer comer, simplemente le haría esperar.

Reika bajó hacia el cuello de la rubia con besos y sus manos paseaban acariciando sus brazos, Haruka seguía sin emitir alguna reacción pero cuando sintió la mano de Reika acariciando su estómago para desabotonar su camisa e introducir su mano, Haruka la detuvo con algo de fuerza, Reika sólo subió su vista a los ojos verdes de quien quería poseer en ese momento, era una mirada de enojo porque claramente la rubia estaba decidida a no ceder ante la mesera pero Haruka no podía ocultar que también deseaba lo que Reika pretendía, así que no se contuvo más.

Ahora fue Haruka quien empujó a Reika pero hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro y la sentó en ella, abrió las piernas de la mesera y se posicionó entre ellas, inició con un beso algo agresivo que de inmediato respondió Reika, las manos de Haruka empezaron a subir y bajar por encima de la ropa de la provocativa mesera hasta que se detuvieron en el borde de la falda y sin esperar demasiado, subió los bordes para dejar al descubierto las rosadas piernas y la prenda íntima de Reika. Ambas mujeres se seguían besando con algo de agresividad pero sin nada de romanticismo, y vale la pena aclarar que a pesar del tiempo que Reika llevaba besando a Haruka, aún no se había dado cuenta que aquellos exquisitos y salvajes besos eran proporcionados por una mujer, hasta que…

Haruka siguió con sus manos en las piernas de Reika pero cuando sintió que el beso ya había demorado, se despegó de él, bajó su vista hacia sus manos y a las tensas piernas que estaba acariciando, y lentamente con su mano derecha recorrió la parte interna de la pierna izquierda de la mesera que instintivamente las abrió más, hasta donde la falda se lo permitió mientras observaba la mano de Haruka que poco a poco llegaba hasta su intimidad y sobre la tela de su prenda íntima de color rojo, algo que detestaba Haruka pues para ella sólo debían existir prendas íntimas en color blanco o negro, o cuando mucho en color azul marino, su color favorito porque consideraba que eran los únicos colores que daban elegancia a esas prendas, en fin, volviendo al tema principal… Haruka empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Reika haciendo movimientos suaves pero constantes, sintiendo cada vez más la humedad que emergía y oscurecía la prenda roja. Reika por su parte no resistía los movimientos de la habilidosa mano de Haruka que ahora hacía círculos en su clítoris siempre por encima de su prenda, empezó a desabotonar su blusa, hasta que la abrió y liberó un par de senos de tamaño promedio y haciendo para la parte baja de sus senos su sostén, también liberó dos pezones erectos en su totalidad que fueron acariciados por las manos de su dueña. Reika sobaba y apretujaba sus senos hasta que Haruka detuvo sus movimientos por un momento para correr la tela que estaba entre su mano y la intimidad de Reika, cuando quitó la tela descubrió la rosada vagina de Reika acompañada de vello púbico, algo que tampoco era del agrado de la rubia, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que de inmediato se detuviera, fue como un relámpago de culpabilidad que cayó sobre todo su ser y fue tan de repente que se separó de la misma forma, dejando en total confusión y molestia a Reika

 **-¡Haruka! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora?-** preguntó exaltada Reika pero sin elevar demasiado su voz

 **-Yo… no puedo hacer esto-** respondió Haruka sorprendiendo tanto a Reika como a ella misma, ya que de la nada había tenido un ataque de conciencia ¿desde cuándo Haruka negarse a continuar con algo así? ¡Jamás! Pero inexplicablemente ese día sintió que no era lo correcto

 **-No me digas que es la primera vez que tú…-** se preocupó Reika

 **-No, no, no...no es eso… -** negó tanto con su voz como con su cabeza **\- no es la primera vez que lo hago... es solo que no creo que esté bien-** se encogió de hombros

Reika solo sonrió y se levantó de la mesa caminando con su falda arriba de su vientre, se acercó a Haruka y le repitió: **-ya te dije que consigo lo que quiero y aquí no se hace tu voluntad-** quiso besar de nuevo a Haruka pero ella desvió su rostro

 **-Reika, espera… hay algo importante que debes saber-** Haruka sabía que su única escapatoria sería decirle a Reika que no era un chico para que se detuviera y dejar que se fuera

 **-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?-** preguntó seriamente Reika

Haruka no respondió verbalmente, lo hizo tomando la mano derecha de Reika y la puso sobre el borde superior de su pantalón, Reika entendió de inmediato cuál era la intensión de Haruka y junto a la excitación que ya tenía no esperó a que la rubia metiera su mano por el pantalón, ella tomó la iniciativa, levantó su rostro y observando los ojos de Haruka deslizó su mano rápidamente. Los ojos de Reika se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que su mandíbula cuando notó la depilada intimidad de Haruka y la erección pero no de un miembro masculino sino la erección de un pequeño clítoris

 **-Ya entiendo…-**

 **-¿Ves? ahora que ya lo sabes ¿puedes sacar tu mano de ahí? Para que pueda irme-** Haruka sabía que ahora sí la dejaría marcharse, mas no sabía lo equivocada que estaba

 **-¿Por qué habría de sacarla?... nunca he estado con otra mujer, no son mis gustos…-** dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de Haruka **\- pero nadie me había excitado tanto, ni rápido como tú… te repito que no me gustan las mujeres pero no voy a permitir que me dejes así-** refiriéndose a la notable excitación que tenía **\- o ¿es que acaso no te crees capaz de poder conmigo? Pequeña niña mimada-** dijo Reika besando a Haruka y a modo de provocación presionó la intimidad de Haruka con fuerza y sin el menor de los cuidados, haciendo que Haruka se sobresaltara un poco y logrando su cometido pues Haruka estaba hirviendo por dentro y no precisamente por excitación, sino por rabia, rabia ante las palabras de Reika insinuando que no era capaz de satisfacer a cualquier mujer y con el orgullo de Haruka Tenoh nadie juega, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a decir que ella no podía satisfacer a una mujer.

Junto a su rabia y a su lastimado orgullo, Haruka tomó la mano de Reika para sacarla de su pantalón y cuando tuvo la mano lejos de su intimidad, la tomó con más fuerza por los brazos y con esa misma fuerza de nuevo la llevó a la mesa sentándola sin nada de sutileza sobre dicha estructura de madera, viéndola a los ojos bajó su mano y volvió a hacer a un lado la parte de la prenda que cubría la vagina de Reika para así poder deslizar su mano por los labios mayores de Reika. Los movimientos de la mano de Haruka por los labios mayores y menores de la vagina de la mesera provocaron que se tomara con fuerza sus senos, que todo el tiempo permanecieron afuera desde que Reika había abierto su blusa y bajado su sostén. El roce de la mano de Haruka era vertical y al ser una mano con dedos largos, los movimientos abarcaban desde el clítoris que cada vez estaba más hinchado y rojo, hasta el inicio de su vagina. Unos movimientos más y cuando Haruka consideró que era el momento, sin previo aviso y sin dejar de ver a Reika, introdujo su dedo medio en su vagina haciendo que la excitada mesera se inclinara hacia atrás y se tuviera que detener en la mesa con sus manos que también las tiró un poco hacia atrás para mayor comodidad. Haruka bajó y empezó a dar lengüetazos al hinchado clítoris mientras sacaba y metía su dedo en la vagina. Reika cerró los ojos debido al placer que la rubia le estaba dando, teniendo que tragarse ella su orgullo al pensar que Haruka no sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y es que después de tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de actividad erótica o sexual era como si por primera vez disfrutara de dicho placer, Haruka seguía trabajando con su lengua el clítoris y con su dedo la vagina pero ella no estaba disfrutando para nada aunque al principio lo había deseado y se había excitado al igual que Reika, sin embargo, a medida que los roces y los gemidos de Reika se hacían más notorios, pensaba que no estaba bien pero tampoco podía permitir que dudaran de su capacidad para dar placer. Aún con su interior ardiendo de rabia, aumentó el ritmo de su lengua en el clítoris y decidió introducir un segundo dedo en la palpitante vagina que aprisionaba su dedo medio, ahora era el dedo medio y el dedo índice dentro de la vagina de una descontrolada mesera que se sostenía sólo con una mano en la mesa mientras la otra acariciaba su seno izquierdo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior. Reika estaba al borde de la locura sexual y pronto llegaría a un orgasmo, que ya había olvidado lo satisfactorio que eso era y sino hubiera sido por Haruka, habría pasado más tiempo sin sentir lo rico que era un orgasmo. La rubia aumentó las penetraciones pero sin agregar un dedo más y cuando, costosamente debido al vello púbico, haló con sus labios hacia arriba el clítoris de Reika, ésta emitió un gemido gutural pues no podía gritar como le hubiera gustado porque a pesar de la excitación y el placer, no había olvidado que estaban en un lugar en el que no podían hacer lo que estaban haciendo, su cuerpo se aflojó y tembló por lo que tuvo que volver a sostenerse con las dos manos pero no funcionó y tuvo que recostarse con sus codos sobre la mesa.

Haruka al ver que Reika había obtenido su orgasmo, sacó de inmediato sus dedos y dejó de lamer su clítoris, se puso de pie y observó la sonrisa que el orgasmo había provocado. Trató de decir algo pero no sabía exactamente qué, así que solamente sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse los dedos y limpiar su boca de los residuos del líquido vaginal que le había quedado pero antes de llegar a limpiar su boca, Reika la haló por las solapas de su saco y la besó. El beso fue correspondido por Haruka pero no por placer sino para seguir defendiendo su orgullo, en medio del beso, tomó la vagina de Reika que en ese momento estaba muy sensible debido al orgasmo que acaba de tener, con su mano derecha y de la misma descuidada manera en que Reika lo había hecho, la presionó con fuerza y la besó con más intensidad y agresividad, acto que casi hace que Reika volviera a tener otro orgasmo pero Haruka detuvo el beso y retiró su mano.

 **-Tengo que irme-** dijo pesadamente

Reika se levantó de la mesa, se acomodó su ropa y le robó un último beso a Haruka

 **-De verdad que me has sorprendido…-** dijo a ras de los labios de Haruka **\- nunca pensé que otra mujer me podría dar el placer que tú me diste…-** le dio otro beso **\- pero no pienses que por lo que acaba de pasar quiero algo serio contigo, esto solo fue como un experimento para mí, no te confundas, no te niego que me gustó o que me gustaría que se repitiera pero solo ocasionalmente-** sonrió y se separó de Haruka

 _"Expulsión de ira acumulada de Haruka en 3,2,1..."_

 **-¿En serio pensaste que yo quería algo serio contigo sólo por lo que acaba de pasar?-** Haruka rió irónicamente **\- Tú eres quien no se debe confundir preciosa, que esto para mí fue solamente… a ver ¿cómo llamarlo?... ¿mi obra social del día? O ¿un acto de caridad? Estabas tan necesitada de placer que daba pena dejarte así, digamos que te tuve lástima y como me enseñaron a ayudar al más necesitado pues eso hice contigo-** hizo una pausa para reírse con más fuerza y continuó **\- y como te habrás dado cuenta, yo no estoy necesitada como tú porque no te pedí y no necesito que me hagas lo que yo te hice a ti, yo si tengo quien me de placer, placer de verdad y no como un acto de caridad-** Haruka caminó hacia la mesa para tomar su pañuelo y lo empuñó en su mano izquierda **\- y que te quede claro que no tengo ninguna intensión de que esto se vuelva a repetir, ya te dije que yo no estoy necesitada ni urgida como tú, así que mejor pregúntate bien ¿quién es la confundida?-**

Haruka no esperó la respuesta de Reika, solo sacó un billete de "x" denominación y lo dejó en la mesa para pagar el menú que había comido aunque también podía interpretarse como ofensa a Reika, ya que con el billete que había dejado se podían pagar unos diez menús más de los que había comido pero a Haruka no le importó lo que la mesera podía llegar a pensar sobre ese _"excesivo"_ pago o si lo tomaría como un sinónimo de _"gracias por tus servicios"_ pero claramente no se estaba refiriendo al servicio de mesera, en fin, eso no le importaba a Haruka, salió de la cocina sin decir nada más para luego salir del comedor.

Mientras tanto Reika estaba parada en la cocina, sorprendida y molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no supo cómo responder, Haruka la había dejado callada con nada más que la verdad cuando dijo que sólo lo había hecho porque veía la necesidad y lo urgida que estaba por sentir placer, y lo que más golpeaba su cabeza era esa palabra _"lástima"_ Haruka sintió lástima por ella, algo que nadie le había dicho nunca pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo o bueno casi todo, y es que ¿a quién le gusta que le tengan lástima? Y sobre todo para algo como el sexo, era como pisotear la dignidad de alguien y así lo sentía Reika pero se sintió peor cuando fue a la mesa y vio el billete que Haruka había dejado, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y observó la denominación del billete, de inmediato sintió la sepultura de lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mostrando de esa forma la fatal persona que se sentía en ese momento.

Reika no era la única persona que se sentía fatal, aunque por razones distintas porque Haruka no sentía su dignidad manchada o perdida pero no se explicaba por qué se sentía culpable de haber caído ante la provocación de Reika, sentía como si le hubiera fallado a alguien pero ¿cómo era posible sentir eso? En ninguno de sus anteriores encuentros sexuales había sentido la culpa que ahora estaba sintiendo. Pensó que tal vez se sentía así por haberle dicho a Reika todo lo que le dijo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que se lo merecía o tal vez había exagerado un poco en el tono y las palabras que utilizó _"pero se lo merecía"_ volvió a repetirse en su cabeza y tanta era la discusión entre si había exagerado o si se lo merecía Reika que no iba concentrada en el camino y no se dio cuenta de un carro que iba saliendo del estacionamiento del supermercado, tuvo que hacer girar la dirección de su moto para evitar colisionar con el vehículo y aunque afortunadamente evitó la colisión, no pudo evitar caerse de la motocicleta debido al giro que tuvo que dar. Las personas que estaban cerca la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y cuando se aseguraron de que estaba bien, dejaron que se subiera nuevamente a su vehículo de dos ruedas para que pudiera marcharse.

* * *

 **-Harold solo daré una última vuelta para estar segura que no se me olvida nada y nos vamos-**

 **-De acuerdo señorita-**

Michiru aún estaba en el supermercado y tal como su hermana lo había dicho, ya iba por la tercer vuelta por los pasillos del supermercado...pero si sólo iba por las benditas ¡chispas de chocolate! ¿Para qué dar tres vueltas por los pasillos?...Esa compra no debía haber tomado más de diez minutos pero Michiru padecía del síndrome o problema del que padecemos algunas mujeres, vamos a comprar **una** _"x"_ cosa y terminamos saliendo con más de **veinte** _"x"_ cosas que no obligadamente necesitamos de cualquier tienda o supermercado que visitemos pero bueno, así era Michiru y para que no se escuchara como que fuera una compradora excesiva o compulsiva, ella prefería llamarlo "precavida" porque llevaba cosas que tal vez no necesitaba en ese momento pero creía que algún día lejano o no, podría llegar a necesitar y como no era ella quien tenía que cargar con todo lo que compraba porque para eso estaba Harold, no le importaba llenar la carretilla.

Las famosas y protagonistas chispas de chocolate ya iban en la carretilla que conducía Harold por los pasillos atrás de su jefe en turno, Michiru, quien por cierto cuando estaba en el supermercado caminaba más lenta de lo que camina una fila de espera en cualquier banco pero Harold ya estaba acostumbrado y seguía a Michiru sin demostrar el aburrimiento que tenía.

Iban apenas por el segundo pasillo, donde se encontraban los estantes con cajas, bolsas y frascos de diferentes marcas y tamaños de chispas de chocolate, una vez más Michiru se detuvo por esos estantes y tomó una caja de las más grandes y la colocó en la carretilla, Harold se asombró de ver que con esa caja ya llevaban más de 10 cajas, 5 bolsas y 2 frascos de chispas, definitivamente una exageración además de llevar más de los ingredientes que se necesitaban para hacer galletas.

 **-Es que nos gusta hacer y comer muchas galletas y como ya no teníamos nada de chispas, creo que es mejor llevar de una vez todo lo que pueda para no tener que venir seguido a comprarlas-** comentó Michiru al notar el asombro de Harold por tantas chispas de chocolate que llevaba

 **-Disculpe señorita, yo no quería que pensara que estoy controlando sus compras-** respondió apenado Harold creyendo que Michiru estaba molesta por la reacción que había tenido

 **-Lo sé Harold no te preocupes, solo quería aclararlo-** comentó tranquila encogiéndose de hombros y continuó su recorrido por el pasillo

Michiru terminó de recorrer ese pasillo y giró a su derecha para empezar el recorrido en el siguiente pasillo donde se topó con una escena que jamás creyó que vería y se quedó observando por unos minutos. Cuando ya no pudo resistir más tiempo sólo como observadora, caminó hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo olvidando que Harold iba atrás de ella aunque siempre guardando la distancia

 **-No sé si denunciarte o sólo reírme y volverme tu cómplice-** comentó cuando se acercó a la _"escena del crimen"_

 ** _Fin del Capítulo No. 4_**

* * *

 ** _Es la 01:31 am y recién termino de escribirlo, espero que el sueño no haya afectado mi redacción y si lo hizo, causando algún mal escrito ofrezco las respectivas disculpas pero h_** ** _asta el momento este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir así que espero haya valido la pena, gracias por leerlo..._**


End file.
